Dare to Breathe
by SWfangirl21
Summary: When one girl is forced into the games that she's always dreading can she make it through alive? Will she make a few friends on the way? OC/Cato My own character in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!
1. Take Me Away

******AN: **Hello ladies, gentlemen, and others, how is your day going so far? Good? Good. Well, this is my first Hunger Games story on Fanfiction, definitely not my first story, but it is my first attempt at creating a story from the brilliant book Suzanne Collins wrote. Let me say, she is a genius! This is honestly my one source of entertainment in the world right now. So, here's the first chapter of "Dare to Breathe". I hope you enjoy it! Comment if you want and make sure to give me your feedback! Thanks to you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!

******Dare to Breathe  
Chapter 1: Take me Away**

* * *

Life is a sacred thing. It's made in love and destroyed in hate. There's something about life that is beautiful and bright. When I was a mere six years old I watched my little sister's eyes peak open to see the world around her for the first time. I wonder what she thought of us all. We must have looked like strange creatures closing in around her. We were crowding her in a way. For us, it was protective but by the way I remember her screaming I don't think she shared our enthusiasm. Now that I think about it, I wonder what I thought of everyone crowding in around me, enclosing me in their warmth. Was I as frightened? Mother once told me that I was so quiet, the doctor thought I was dead. Then he heard me suck in my first breath and wondered what was wrong with me. Why didn't I cry? I probably hated the sound. I can imagine loathing the coldness I felt. Loathing the ugly lumps and blurs of faces around me. Well, that's how I feel now. As I hear my name called by a shrill voice from a distant place I feel as I did 15 years ago when I first entered this world. Cold, afraid, and alone.

I felt a gentle nudge on my shoulder and it brought me back to my harsh reality.

"Go Viena. They called your name," the shaky voice ushered. My best friend Lana pushed me once again. I could hear the fear in her voice and I could sense the sadness in the way she pushed me. She clutched my hand for a few seconds before I forced my feet to move forward, towards Antoinette, District 4's escort. Her hand reached out for me, a pale blue, and my first instinct is to flinch away but I merely ignored it and climbed the stairs to my imminent doom. Dramatic I know but in my mind I know I will never return home after this. In a few moments I will be on my way to the annual 74th Hunger Games. My palms were sweaty and my eyes were brimming with tears but there was no possible way I would let them spill. Not in front of the cameras. Not in front of the whole world to see. I was stronger than that. I was Viena Lane and I'll be damned if I'm caught crying in front of all of Panem.

The crowd stood in silence. They all stared at me in sadness, sending me their prayers. The silence was haunting. I almost hated it more then screaming. I'd rather noise then silence. Silence... it's demeaning. I can recall the first time I remember true silence. It was right after my sister's birth when the doctor came out to tell us I had a little sister. He also told us that I no longer had a mother. Silence. There were no tears shed at first. All I remember was noise was absent from the cold room.

This couldn't have been more like it. I felt like everyone was just staring at me with pure sympathy. I didn't want it! I wish I could yell at them to stop but that would only be followed by even more sympathetic glances.

Only a few moments went by while we waited for someone to volunteer for me. No one even attempted to raise their voice to save me. My hope was shattered and I sunk into my body, ignoring the world around me. I noticed the way the trees swayed. I listened to the water rush beyond me, down the hill. Oh how I wanted to just lose myself within it. To just float weightlessly on its buoyant surface.

I was distracted by Antoinette's high heel shoes clanking on the cement ground surface. She smiled at the crowd and reached into the bowl of boys names. She did it in an almost teasing manner. She would almost grab one when suddenly she would pull back. It took her at least half a minute to finally pick a name.

She unfolded the small, thin piece of paper and everyone stopped breathing. I could see all the boys tense up and I couldn't stop staring. Who would I have to kill? Would I even dare?

"Alec Harding!" her shrill voice echoed through the streets and all of us looked at a small curly haired boy. Good god, he couldn't be any older then 12... All the parents eyes dropped to the floor. The couldn't even be decent enough to offer the strength they gave me. They knew there was no way he was going to come back. A victor at his age was pretty much unheard of. At least I had a 15% chance. His was more like 2%. My heart went out to the boy. I didn't know anything about him but I suddenly, right there and then, made it my objective to make his next few days the best days of his life. I was going to help his as much as I possibly could and that was that.

"Here are your 74th annual Hunger Games tributes! Give them a round of applause!" Antoinette squealed into the microphone in front of her. The reaction wasn't as exciting as District 1 and 2's probably was but everyone was kind enough to simply clap quietly. I would have rather them just stayed silent. Why give strength to something so awful as these games? There was no point.

Antoinette and some peacekeepers pulled both Alec and I back into the hall where we would be kept until our leave to the Capitol on the train. They pushed me into a small empty room and Alec to the one across from mine. I saw one last glimpse of his face, completely horrified, before they closed the door in my face.

I stepped over to a bench by the only small, insignificant window in the corner, and sat down. I was already mentally exhausted. Thoughts of horror raced through my mind. I just wanted this to be over already and it hadn't even started. This was going to be a long haul...

It was about ten minutes before the door opened again. My little sister and aunt strolled in. Draya's eyes were blood red from crying and her face was as pale of summer clouds. I held out my arms to her and her little 9 year old form raced over and simply melted into mine. Her skinny arms wrapped around my neck as she sat on my lap. I held her as close to me as possible. She was my only close family, other then my aunt, that I still had left in this world. When dad died six years ago from a storm out at sea, my sister and I have been living with my aunt. It wasn't preferable but it was living. I was never really close to my aunt per say. She gave me food. I said thank you and we left each other alone. Draya was always kind to her but I merely tolerated her. I believe it's because I remember both of my parents much better then my little sister did.

"Everything's going to be okay bumblebee..." I whispered into her hair. I felt her tears start to soak my shirt. She shook her head violently against me.

"I don't want you to leave. What if you never come back!" she mumbles in between gentle sobs. I stroke her hair and look up at my aunt. She stares at me, void of all emotion. It's then that I finally let a tear fall. I whip it quickly and she nods at me. She knows just as well as I do that I should be as brave as I can infront of Draya. I can't, no, I refuse to show how absolutely terrified I am on the inside.

"I will come back," I push her away from me so I can look her straight in the eye. She trembles beneath me and my heart breaks for her. "Do you hear me? I will come back."

She attempts to stop crying but nods her head at me. The door opens once again and they pull her away from me before they are both ushered out. I was alone... Lana wouldn't come and see me. We'd known each other since birth but she wouldn't have the guts to come and say goodbye to me. I inhaled a trembling breath and sat back down. I stared at the door until a peacekeeper came in to escort me to the train. There I met back up with Antoinette and Alec. She ushered us excitedly onto the train and into our compartment.

It was stunning, I had to give it that. The amount of different colors and the furniture was absolutely gorgeous. I hated capitol clothing but the design of furniture was pure genius. I glanced over at Antionette and my face scrunched up in disgust. She was wearing this bright orange dress that flared at the bottom, her skin this pale blue with light orange tattoos all over her arms in this intricate pattern and her hair was so white it scared me. Her eyelashes had little stars at the end and her lipstick was bright pink. Who dressed these people? A blind monkey? Goodness gracious.. They better not put me in stuff like this. I'd rather run around naked then be caught dead in that.

I learned at a very young age that I didn't agree with anything the capitol did. The games were the worst but the people who lived there are pretty much brainwashed to look like certified idiots. I almost felt bad for them but the key word here is almost.

I sat down into a lime green chair next to alec and Antoinette stood gracefully in front of us. She stood straight and tall, acting like the queen of the world.

"Now, aren't you both so excited? I know I am! This should be an amazing Hunger Games! I remember last year, goodness, was that a good year! Hard to beat! But don't you worry, I'm sure both of you will do so much better! I'm bett-" she was cut off abruptly.

"Antoinette, may I have a word with the tributes, please?" a strong, deep voice asked from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was our mentor, Finnick Odair. I pulled an elastic from around my wrist and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I had known Finnick for the past couple of years but yet he still flustered me every time I saw him. We met one day when I ran into him in the district square. He said some corny pick up line and I laughed in his face. We've been friends ever since, go figure, huh?

Annie, Finnick's girl, is also one of my favorite people in the world. She's been pretty messed up since she won her own Hunger Games but she's an amazing listener. I always used to go to the Victors square just to see Annie and Finnick. They always seemed to be able to make my day a little bit brighter.

"Of course! I'll see you two later! May the odds be ever in your favor!" with that, Antoinette finally left. Thank you Finnick Odair. He walked over and sat in the chair in front of both of us.

"Alright you two, now that the she-devil is gone we can talk business," he joked as he flashed one of his award winning smiles. I smirked at him then rolled my eyes. He always thought he was just the best thing since sliced bread.

"Now, I'm going to be your only mentor this year so you're going to have to listen to everything I say. That doesn't mean you have to follow it, but I did win these games once so you might as well at least listen to what I have to say. Any questions?" Finnick finished, looking at me.

Alec shook his head while I attempted to do the same but looking at Finnick was just too much to bare. Not in the way that he was so attractive that it was killing me but the feeling that this next week may be the last time I ever get to see his face at all... he's my last real connection to home other than Alec and the realization is suffocating me.

"Good, why don't you go to bed Alec? I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early okay?" Alec smiled and raced off to explore then sleep in bliss. I always believed that the younger generation sent here always had it easier. Sure, they knew what they were going into. That they would probably die but it felt more like an adventure to him, while to me, this train was leading me right to my death bed.

When the door closed behind Alec, Finnick was up and holding before I could even comprehend what was happening and tears were streaming down my face before I could even attempt to stop them. By body was raking with sobs and I couldn't control it. Finnick lifted me off the floor and I pulled me as close to him as possible. I felt him carry me somewhere and then I felt him sit down on a nearby couch. I was now sitting in his lap and laying in his arms and he was holding me so tight. For minutes, we didn't move, we didn't speak, he just held me into him while I cried out all my tears.

Finally when I could control myself he started to loosen his grip on me and began to stroke my hair down as I started to breathe in gasps. My hands were still clasped securely behind his neck. I was terrified that he was going to leave me to deal with this alone.

"I-I can't do thi-is..." I croaked out between gasps of air as I tried to control myself. I felt his one arm that was still around me tighten and he put his mouth right next to me ear.

"Yes you can Viena. I am going to get you out of this thing alive if it is the last thing I do," he whispered completely determined. I nodded my head weakly. I felt him kiss my forehead before I passed out in his arms. The day was finally over.

* * *

**AN: Soo, what did you all think? It's going pretty good so far in my opinion! The next chapter will be posted super soon! We get to hang in the capitol next and Viena gets to meet Cato. Yay! Who's excited? I am! So, comment if you wish to do so, it would be extremely appreciated! Thank you all for reading! Peace out! - ****Jenna**


	2. Follow Me There

**AN: **Wow, I am so excited! The reaction on the first day alone for this story is amazing! I thank all of you for supporting my lovely story, it means a lot. So, this chapter is longer than the first one and the next chapter will be even longer so, yay! Um, no real drama in this one but don't worry because chapter three will be full of drama! So, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thanks for reading!**  
****  
Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!  
**********  
Dare to Breathe  
Chapter 2: Follow Me There  
**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. This is my first nightmare in over a year... All I remember is I was running through a dense jungle... running and running until I fell and then I couldn't stop falling till finally I hit the bottom and that's what jolted me awake. I glanced around at my surroundings and realized that Finnick must have carried me to my room and put me to bed. I expected it to be morning but when I realized it was only 1:30 am I rubbed my eyes and put my head back down on the pillow.

I found after 20 minutes of failing at my attempts to get back into a deep night's sleep that it was pointless so I pulled myself up, out of bed and to the door. Before I got the chance to open it I heard gentle voices speaking from outside. I couldn't really hear what they were saying to I opened the door and took a quiet step out. It took me a few seconds to realize it was a TV voice talking. Someone must have been going over which tributes were chosen from each district.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to protect myselffrom the chill that the train gave off and strolled down the hallway till I finally reached the destination that the noise was coming from. I saw Finnick deep into watching exactly what I thought it was. I walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. He jumped a little bit before turning around and realizing it was me. He reached up and grabbed my hands but turned his attention back to the video.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I squeezed his hands and sighed.

"Nope. You?" I asked back, my eyes never leaving the back of his head. He shook his head back and forth.

"No. I just tossed back and forth so I decided to see who your competition was instead. I am your mentor after all," he joked. I couldn't help but smile at him. His hand pulled away from mine and patted the seat next to him, motioning for me to sit down, and I did. He pulled me into his side and started the video from the beginning so I could see everything that happened yesterday.

District 1's tributes looked interesting. Marvel, the guy, was handsome and strong looking but Glimmer, the girl, didn't look threatening at all. She just looked like a pretty picture in my opinion. District 2 got my attention though. Clove was the girl and she looked about ready to take off your head and feed it to the dogs, while Cato was this heartbreakingly handsome blond haired, muscular guy who looks like he could break you with his hands. In a way, he's pretty scary to look at yet you never want to stop looking.

District 3 wasn't super important and I made Finnick skip ours. Nothing interested me till we got to District 12. A little girl was called up, probably no older than 11, then her older sister went up and volunteered for her. It broke my heart to see it because I know I would have done the same thing for my sister in two years. Then the boy looked terrified but I knew I had to meet these two tributes. I had to.

"I like her..." I whisper to Finnick. I feel his chest raise up and down as he chuckles.

"Of course you do," I feel him kiss my forehead before getting up and I sit up against the back of the couch. He goes over to turn off the screen and I quickly think of something.

"Finnick..." I speak his name, barely audible. He's busy doing something and his back is facing me.

"Is there any chance of me getting out of this alive?" I ask seriously. He stops whatever he's doing and turns to face me.

"You will get out of this alive. I will make sure of it if it's the last thing I do. You got that Viena?" He asks, almost angry. I flinch back but nod.  
"Good," that's all he says before he leaves me alone in the dark. I hear his door close and flinch again. When did you become so weak? I rub my eyes and realize that I am exhausted. Too exhausted to actually get up so I lay down on the couch and my eyes close involuntarily. Hopefully, if I'm lucky, I won't dream again. One can only hope...

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to voices conversing behind me. I yawn and stretch out and all my muscles sigh and thank me. I smile and look out the window to the trees that pass by in a blur. Then I remember... I'm going to the Hunger Games. I'm most likely going to die and the smile on my face instantly fades. I get up and look over the couch to see everyone having breakfast. Great, I'm starving. Just as a whiff of food drifts by my nose I hear my stomach growl and force myself to stand up and walk over to the table. Everyone turns to look at me.

"Sleep well?" Finnick asks knowingly and winks at me. I throw a piece of bread at his head and miss. Antoinette starts freaking out, telling me that's not how a lady should act. Finnick proceeds to tell her that I can't be a lady and a killing machine at the same time. I can't be bothered to fold a napkin perfectly when I'm slicing someone's head off. If was a harsh way of saying it but he was right. I had more important things to be worried about.

I sat down and grabbed another piece of bread, for eating this time. Alec passed me some jam and butter and I sent a genuine smile his way. For the little time I knew him, he seemed like a sweet boy.

"Thanks." He replied simply by smiling at me. A person walked over and poured some reddish liquid into my cup and I stared at it for a bit before looking over at Alec.

He laughed quietly but drank some from his glass so I figured it was okay to drink some as well. It tasted like fresh cherries and I found myself wanting more before I even finished. I heard some laughter and I looked up to see it coming from Finnick.

"What are you laughing at, jokester?" I poked fun at him. He shrugged in indifference and laughed some more.

"Like your drink?" he asked smugly. I threw another piece of bread at his head, hitting him in the eye this time which caused a chuckle from Alec and a small giggle from Antoinette. "Fair enough," he replied while rubbing his eye.

"How about you stop making fun of me and teach us something important, hmm?" I joke. He laughs once more at me but nods in acceptance.  
"Fine. I have to get both of you sponsorswhich should be interesting. I might be able to sell your looks Viena and Alec, you're young enough for people to feel bad enough to send you stuff if you make it. I need to know both of your strengths," he notifies. I look at him blankly for a moment.

"Sell my looks?" I ask annoyed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're hot. I can use that to your advantage. Don't get pissy at me," Finnick replied sternly. The whole room got quiet real fast. "I'm trying to save your life, Viena. If you don't like that then tell me now. I can just let you die in that arena or I can help you now what do you want? Please, enlighten me." I freeze and tears appear in my eyes. I can tell right away that Finnick regrets saying those things. I don't let the tears fall and Finnick doesn't apologize. He's stubborn and I'm too stunned to speak. When I try, the words don't seem to come out. I simply wipe my mouth with a napkin, push back my chair as gently as possible, stand up and walk out with a calm demeanor.

I don't even get to the door when I hear another chair being pushed back roughly. I expect to feel Finnick push me back once I get out into the hall but when I feel a small hand grasp mine and I look down to see Alec staring up at me, concerned. I smile down at him and just keep walking till I get to my room. I let him come in behind me and I close the door.

When I walk over to the mirror I can barely recognize myself. My eyes are sunken in from being completely exhausted and I'm pale from recent events. My long dark brown, curly hair seems to be in knots and my ivory skin seems a shade lighter then normal. My brilliant green eyes don't have their normal blue shimmer to them. I look, all together, broken down. There is no doubt that I'm beautiful but having Finnick say that he could sell my looks just hit a nerve with me. It made me feel like an object instead of a person.

I ran my hands through my hair and shook it up a little bit. I turned around to see Alec looking at the one thing I brought with me. A picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. I smiled at him.

"That was my mother and father. Do you like it?" I ask quietly. He looks up and me with a smile and nods.

"Where are they now?" He asks. I'm startled considering I haven't heard him talk since we've gotten on this train. It takes me a second before I can reply.

"They died," I answer as simply as I can. I hate talking about it and I can tell he notices.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you," is all he says before he gives me the picture. I feel the train stop and I know we've arrived at the capitol. I look down at him and smile.

"You ready?" I ask. He nods, going back to his natural silence and I grab his hand as we both walk out to meet the lovely Capitol and all its people.  
Antoinette opens the door and the screaming is overwhelming. Hundreds of people have arrived to greet us.

"This is almost disgusting. They're initially rooting for our deaths..." I mumble. Alec squeezes my hand and smiles up at me. I realize then what he wants me to do. I take in a deep breath and start to wave while I smile at the screaming lunatics that surround me. Finnick appears behind me and I feel his hand on my back. I see his other arm raise up to wave with us. This makes the crowd go wild. I keep my composure and continue to wave and smile dramatically. Finnick is, by no doubt, a crowd favorite. His looks and personality have definitely won him that honor. All the women grovel at his feet and all the men envy him.

I feel Finnick lean into me. His breath tickles my ear and an electric shiver runs up my spine.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Viena. I shouldn't have said what I did. I-" he rambled on and on. I grabbed his hand on my lower back and clasped it with my free one. No one could see since Alex moved in between us. Thank you Alec. Finnick was my mentor, my best friend, and as close to a brother as I could get but the crowd doesn't know that and we don't need rumors like that spreading around.

"We'll talk later," I whisper, still smiling brightly at the crowd. I feel him nod behind me.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, peacekeepers took us away. We arrived at this massive building that simply took my breath away. Before I knew it, massive amounts of stylists appeared around me. I was stripped, hosed down, waxed, poked and prodded at. By the time they were done, my skin burned like I was standing in flames. The clowns, which is what I call them, take me to a secluded room and leave me to wait for my stylist. Tonight was the opening ceremony where we ride out in cherriots in "beautiful" costumes.

I sit in an empty room and fidget with my fingers, attempting to occupy myself. Finally the door opens and in walks a... well, she actually doesn't look that bad.

My stylist has on a long red dress that shines with an orange tint when she moves. Her heels are pitch black and simple. Her skin is untouched and her make-up simple. Her hair is up in complicated curls and has a gentle shimmer. She smiles a perfect smile at me and makes me twirl in a circle to show her what I got.

She holds my shoulders gently and looks me up and down. "You are stunning my dear. My name's Ember and I'll be your stylist for this years games.

Are you excited for tonight?" she asks excitedly.

I smile at her, I don't want to hurt her feelings. I was going to need as many friends for this next week as I could possibly get. "I am very excited," I lie. She claps her hands and leads me away to make me look simply "stunning."

My costume for tonight is a shining light blue dress with sparkling pink scales to represent fish.

We're once again fish, Great, this will not make the first impression I wanted to have. Maybe Finnick is right. I might have to sell my looks like a...  
I step up into the chariot and pull Alec up next to me. I place my hands on the pole in front of me and clasp Alec's hand. We smile at each other. Finnick gives us two enthusiastic thumbs up as the cart starts to move towards the uncontrolled screaming beyond the arch mere feet in front of us. When we roll under said arch, the screaming surrounding us is almost deafening. I force a smile upon my lips and raise my hand above my head to wave. I try to make it as convincing as possible but all I want to do is crouch down and plug my ears and by the looks of it, so does Alec.

Suddenly, the crowd above us starts to go wild, untamed. I glance up at the massive screen to see the District 12 tributes are literally on fire.

"No way," I laugh to myself and continue to look ahead, smiling brightly now. This stunt they've pulled just heightens my curiosity. We come to a halt in front of President Snow as he starts to give his speech. I'd listen but I'm far more interested with District 12. The girl looks so reluctant and angry but the boy seems proud and he's glowing from the inside out. Their hands are clasped together like Alec's and I's but they somehow seem much more regal than we ever could dream to be.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" President Snow ends his speech and our carts move once more.

Once we were away from the crowd and into a secluded area from the cameras, I jumped off the cart and offered Alec my hand so he could hop down as well. I then raced straight to Ember so she could take this awful outfit off of me. She pulled off the fish scales and my head dress which left me in my long, sparkly light blue dress, that fell to the floor, and my white heels. You could see my toned arms and I pulled my hair out so it flowed down my back. I probably looked like a mermaid from the stories my mother used to read to me.

I strolled over to Finnick with pride. He flung his arms open to great me and he had the largest smile on his face. He pulled me into a warm, engulfing hug.

"Both of you were brilliant! I can already tell that the people of Panem adore you!" Finnick praised. I could already tell that whatever he was spewing was crap and I wasn't even close to buying it. I shoved him playfully away from me and laughed mockingly.

"Ha-ha! You're just a jokester aren't you?" I chidded. He chuckled and ruffled my hair up.

"No, seriously, Viena. I believe I could grab you a lot of sponsors. We have really good odds at winning this thing," Finnick replied solemnly. I reached out for his hand and grabbed it, squeezing it with my smaller one.

"Yeah Finnick, we do," I encouraged. I know there's a very slight chance I'll win these games but I wouldn't dare tell him that. "I'm going to bed okay?" I start to leave when I run straight into something hard. I look up to see a rugged, older looking man with the stench of alcohol fresh on his breath.

"Sorry, darling. You're from District 4, aren't you? I'm Haymitch, mentor for District 12," this man, Haymitch, introduces himself well for being partly drunk. He holds out his hand and I shake it confidently.

"My name's Viena," I reply with a sweet smile. I've always been good at getting along with people. I seem to know the right things to say and what NOT to say so I don't end up offending someone. "It's nice to meet you Haymitch."

"Likewise. Well, I have to go talk to my lovely tributes. Hopefully I'll see you around, kid." He's gone before I can say another word. I watch as he stumbles over to the two most interesting people in the room, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Haymitch looks amazingly pleased and so do Katniss and Peeta. They're talking, excited, when suddenly their looks go dull, completely blank, and they turn to leave in a hurry. Katniss is the only one who glances behind her. I turn to see the reason for their unexpected and rash departure. Cato, the boy from District 2, is glaring daggers at the back of their heads.

I stare at him quizzically. What's this guys problem? Is he simply jealous or did they do something to provoke this type of behavior? My thoughts are cut short when his eyes turn to stare straight at me. My stomach flips and my breathing becomes sporadic. My eyes flutter and I lick my lips, which are suddenly dry. He sends a smirk my way and I have to turn away.

I notice Clove, his fellow tribute, gets his attention and I take this chance to race out of there in a hurry. When I reach the elevator, the doors open to welcome me in. I push 4 and the doors close and it starts it ascend to my floor. I fall back and lean against the cool metal. What in the world happened down there? I had to meet this Cato, in person. I had to know what he was all about. For now, i'm exhausted from todays events and all I want to do is sleep.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day, that's for sure. This was going to be an interesting adventure.**  
**

* * *

**AN: **Second chapter written, and done. How did you guys like it? A little blooming romance between Cato and Viena? Oo lala. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a comment! Thanks for reading guys, I appreciate it! **ALERT:** Also, if you want to know what ANY of her dresses look like then just ask and I'll send you them!** - ****Jenna  
**

* * *

**Comment replies:  
Discofreak1029: **I'm so glad you like it so much already! All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, don't worry! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Unhidden

**AN:** So, I think this story is going extremely well and I am loving every second of it. I already have ideas for a sequel and I am probably about half way done writing the first part. Who's excited? I am! So, I thank everyone of you for being so darn supportive, especially my best friend Paige and my cousin Ellee. I thank all of you for the amazing amount of reviews I've gotten! You guys are amazing! Remember, I write for you! This chapter is, by far, my favorite! Enjoy!  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!

**Dare to Breathe**  
**Chapter 3: Unhidden**

* * *

Sun streamed through my window and I was extremely reluctant to get out of bed. I was about to turn over and fall back to sleep when I heard thuds on my door and voices coming from the dining room. The smell of food seeped in from the crack under my door and Finnick's voice echoed through the halls.

"Get up you lazy bum! We need to start working today! No more messing around young lady! Get up! Get up!" Finnick's voice faded as he walked away and I groaned. Throwing off my blanket, I pushed myself up and out of bed and walked over to the mirror. My hair was a little disheveled but I brushed it down a bit and ran my fingers through it to bump it up a little, giving it a little volume. I huff but force myself to leave the confinements of my room.

Once I stroll into the dining room, everyone turns to look in my direction. Finnick was stuffing his mouth with food, completely ignoring my existence. Alec sent a bright, cheerful smile my way and pulled out a chair next to him, in front of Finnick, for me to sit in. Antoinette was filing her nails and Ember was drinking a blue liquid in a cylinder glass. The chairs to the dining room table were a bright orange and curved back at the top. They weren't comfortable but they were stylish, like everything else in The Capitol.

I sat down in the chair next to Alec and a redheaded avox girl served me a plate of food and poured me a drink. I turned to Alex as he was eating what looked like eggs dipped in purple dye.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked gently, pushing his curly hair out of his eyes in a motherly fashion. He refused to answer the question or look at me. He stabbed more food with his fork and shoved it into his mouth, giving him reason not to say a word. He didn't have to though because I knew exactly what he was feeling inside because I felt the exact same way. We missed home... Not our families necessarily but the comfort and safeness that District 4 gave to us. We missed being safe and secure at home and being here kept us always on edge. I was lucky I didn't have nightmares.

"So," Finnick mumbled with food in his mouth, "We need to talk about strategy. I believe you need to form an alliance and I'm working towards District 11. The male, Thresh, is massive. He could protect you without a second thought just with his strength."

I played with my food and refused to look up at Finnick. My shoulders lifted in a shrug and I ate some of the purple the consistency and flavor became very important. It gave me a distraction from Finnick's steady, unyielding stare straight into my soul. The eggs were slightly slimy in my opinion.  
"Do you not have an opinion on this matter, Viena?" he was chastising me and it wasn't even noon yet. I looked up to see everyone minding their own business awkwardly while Finnick was glaring daggers straight into my eyes.

"I was thinking more towards District 12 or even the careers this year. Cato, from District 2, seems pretty capable," I spoke with a certain resistance. The conversation seemed so foreign. Before I came to the games, I had never had a disagreement with Finnick. People used to think we were related because we agreed on everything from food to politics.

"Oh, do you now? And why in the world would you trust the careers? More importantly what does District 12 have to offer? Sure they have a superb stylist but I believe they have their own agenda of what they want to do in these games. They have their own tricks up their sleeves," Finnick's voice raised in volume and the uncomfortable feeling floating around the room before was now suffocating.

"You asked for my opinion, Finnick and I just handed it to you on a silver platter. What more do you want?" I defended myself, "Besides, I like Haymitch. He seems like an alright sort."

"He's a drunken fool! He's going to get them killed when all I'm trying to do here is keep you alive!" Finnick's voice was just under a yell now and that didn't sit well with me. I wasn't one to start a fight but he was getting on my nerves.

"You don't know him!" I threw back in anger but I didn't raise my voice. I tried to stay as calm as possible. It's what I was known for. When things got heated, I would walk out to cool off and when people pushed, I calmed them down.

"Neither do you! You know nothing about this, Viena! Open your eyes!" Finnick might as well have been screaming because I had a feeling all of Panem could hear him.

"No!" I screamed. The whole room looked at me in shock. "It's you who doesn't understand Finnick! You're not just trying to protect me! You're keeping me in this damn bubble that you've created to try and save me from everything the world throws at me! News flash, this is the Hunger Games! There is a very small chance that I'm going to live through this and instead of yelling at me every five seconds how about considering how I feel? You've been so caught up on making me perfect when you should be there for me! You should be making this easier but all you're doing is making me want to quit now while I'm ahead of the freakin' game! How did you feel Finnick? How did you feel when you were chosen? You want to know how I feel, Finnick! I'm scared! I'm freakin' terrified, is that what you want to hear! I'm scared out of my-" before anything else could come out I choked on a sob and fell to the floor in a broken heap. I placed my head in my hands and leaned on my legs for support.

The sound that escaped my lips didn't sound even remotely human to my ears. I heard a chair screech on the floor and instantly Finnick's strong arms wrapped around me. I heard Antoinette and Ember leave with Alec, probably to get him ready as much to give us space.

I rocked back and forth in Finnick's arms as he held me and hummed a sweet song. Tears soaked his shirt and snot gathered in my nose. I probably looked like a complete mess but I didn't care. As my sobs softened, his humming strengthened. I recognized the tune instantly. He used to hum it to Annie after a nightmare. I started to hum along with him as I attempted to catch my breath.

He started to sing in a calming, soft voice. "You are the reason I breathe. You are the reason I still believe. You are my destiny... ooh," he stopped and I began to finish it for him.

"No, there is nothing that can stop us. Nothing can ever come between us..." I faded and Finnick grasped me tighter into his embrace.

"I am so sorry, Viena..." he whispered. I think, finally, he broke. He was doing the same thing I was doing. Trying to block it out. We knew where we were and what we were doing but there was no way in hell we were going to believe it was real. He was still stuck in this reality that it was all a dream. When I broke down I think he finally realized that he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't going to just wake up. I felt him kiss my forehead and I sniffled one last time. I pulled away enough to look him in the eye.

"It's alright... I think both of us were just hoping that we were going to wake up... But this is real Finnick. This is happening and I need you to be here with me. I need you to help me," I finished sadly, wiping the tears from under his eyes. He nodded then pushed his forehead against mine. I heard his intake of a shaky, deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I walked into the training room with Alec and realized we were one of the last Districts to show up. I blame myself considering I took forever in the shower trying to wash away the sadness and the pain. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, I was praying that this was still a dream. When I felt a thud against my shoulder and watched as a tribute charged in front of me I realized that I was given no such luck.

Later, one of the trainers gave their speech about each station. I wasn't really listening though. My rough morning tired me out and I wanted nothing more than to sleep but I knew that wasn't going to happen. After the trainer was done talking, everyone went their separate ways. I instantly walked over to the fire building station to warm up my skills a little bit. There were some things here that I was already a master at. I was amazing at detecting poisonous plants and building fires. Other things such as climbing and hand to hand combat were my personal favorites. They were apart of me, like breathing.

After I built the fire in under five minutes I raced over to the plant section to make sure I got that down to a T and I did, thank god. It would have been disappointing if I didn't. When I heard a loud war cry behind me, I turned to see two people fighting in the combat ring. It was hand to hand and I knew right away that I had to go and kick some butt. Finnick wasn't really sure about how much he wanted me to show off but I had to do some things to at least be respected around here. I didn't want everyone to think I was fish bait. Never usually ends well especially if I want to make some allies.

I got in line behind District 1 tribute Marvel I believe his name was. I was still trying to remember everyone's names. I tried to go over everyone when I was fire building but some of the people are of little to no consequence to me that I don't really care if I remember their names or not. I got most of them right though.

I heard a crack and looked around Marvel's muscular form to see Cato slamming this guy to the ground. Ouch, that was going to leave a mark. I was going to have to fight either one of these two? This should be... interesting.

I took the time while Marvel and Cato fought to memorize their techniques and what they did to defeat their opponent. Marvel was more quick than Cato so he always tried to use that to his advantage but Cato was just too damn strong and Marvel just wasn't quick enough. In the end, Cato won, hands down and Marvel slumped away, ashamed. I chuckled and readied myself.

I stepped into the circle and when Cato turned to see who he was fighting next I could tell it took all his strength not to chuckle. Sure, I am 5' 7'', nothing to be proud about but nothing to be ashamed of either. I wasn't exactly the most muscular girl here but I show promise. At least, I think I do...

Cato starts to circle me and I already know how I'm going to win this battle. He charges towards me and I duck below him and tumble roll in between his legs and stand up, now behind him. It takes him a moment to realize what happened but it barely fazes him. He swings his hand around and I duck it punch him in the jaw then above the liver, as not to cause permanent damage.

I stroll over to the other side of the circle as he composes himself. I might be small but I pack quite a punch. Instead of that self absorbed smirk he usually carries so well, there's a scowl covering his attractive features. I smirk at him and wave him over my way. He charges full speed and I take this chance to show off. I crouch then use all my power to push up, use his shoulders as leverage to push myself up and over him. In other words, I pretty much did a flip over his head. I didn't have much time because now he's prepared. He swings his arm around and I block it to offer my own punch, which he blocks. He swipes his leg under me and I jump to avoid it. I use this to lift my leg up and kick him square in the gutt.

He stumbles back. This is my chance. I spin and offer a sidekick to his head. He's on his knees now. Everyone is shocked into silence. I'm breathing harshly and, by the way his shoulders are moving up and down, I can tell he is to. When he looks up at me I am expecting to see eyes full of anger and hate but all I see is confusion.

His mouth opens but words don't come out. Despite my effort I realize I haven't done any real, scarring damage and that he was just in shock. Cato's blue eyes were consuming mine. His breathing was easing a bit but it seemed as though we were lost. He doesn't know how to react to what just happened and I don't know what to say. So, instead of speaking, I offered him my hand.

He stared at it for a while, almost as if it was a foreign item that had never been seen before. Finally, he reached up and grabbed my hand. I could see the contemplation in his eyes. His natural instinct was to pull me down, announcing his victory but something overrode his judgement.

Cato stood in front of me, sweat dripping down his toned arms, hair all out of place and his stance strong.

"Well, I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name's Cato. I'm from District 2," was all he said. No yelling for kicking his butt or snide comments about cheating or being a girl. I smirked at him and started to speak.

"I'm Viena, District 4."

I noticed him look me up and down, almost as if he was memorizing everything about me.

"Well District 4, is there anything you're not good at since you obviously have kicking my butt down," he chuckled. Is he flirting with me? If he is, it sure isn't getting him anywhere.

"I'm complete nonsense with a sword," I say. Why did I just say that? I'm throwing my weaknesses out there like candy!

"I can fix that," was all he said before he walked away. He stopped at the sword fighting station and picked up a long silver sword. He motioned me over and I obliged. Cato placed a smaller sword in my hand and took a stance.

"Hit me," he commanded. I raised my eyebrows, confused. What in the world does he mean by that? He sensed my reluctance and I heard a deep chuckle resonate from inside his chest. "You can't hurt me."

Taking a stance, I raise my sword but couldn't quite go forward with it. What if I did end up hurting him?

"Viena," my name sounded pure coming from his lips, "trust me," he pleaded gently. I highly doubt anyone else heard that or ever would. Trust him? I don't know anything about the guy and he wants me to trust him?.. Yet the two simple words echoed through my mind. Trust me.

I swung my sword forward and Cato easily dodged it.

"You have a good stance you just need to know how to use it," he offered. "Move your hips when you swing. Make the sword a part of your arm and who you are. Don't swing with emotion because you're sure to miss. Swing with strength, power, and certainty and you're sure to hit your target. Just breathe."  
I took in a deep breath and held up my sword again. I swung with power this time and my sword clashed with his. The sound resonated through the room and sent chills down my spine. Cato merely smiled at me as he swung back.

* * *

By the time it was lunch, I was swinging and spinning, almost knocking Cato off his feet. When the trainers announced that it was time to eat, I was breathing heavily and I was physically exhausted. Cato laughed as I simply dropped the sword to the floor. My body was a dead weight.

"Either you are one hell of a fighter or I am an amazing teacher!" Cato joked light heartedly and winked at me. I chuckled a breathy sound and slumped over to him.

"I believe I'm just a natural," I praised myself sending him a wink back.

"I can't argue with that," a new voice added. I turned to see both Districts 1 and 2 walking our way. Marvel was the one who spoke up. As he reached me he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Marvel and the blondie is Glimmer. The small, devilish one creeping behind you is Clove," Marvel introduced them all. I shook Marvel's hand and nodded at the two girls acknowledging their existence.

"I'm-" I was instantly cut off.

"You're Viena, District 4. We know, The whole place has been buzzing about you since you beat Cato in the combat ring," Clove mumbled, not seeming too happy about the fact.

"Really? I didn't notice," and that was the honest truth. I was too busy learning to sword fight to even attempt to notice anyone else in the room.

"We noticed that too," Glimmer finally spoke up, venom laced in her words. Cato cleared his throat and began to pull me away.

"Don't mind her, how about you sit with us today?" Cato asked. I could hear Glimmer scoff behind us and I rolled my eyes. I have to admit though, I'm not sure if he's serious. For all I know he could be planning to kill me the second we enter the games. Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I was hoping that it wasn't true.

I agreed against my better judgement. At lunch I listened to Glimmer whine a lot, watched Clove play with her knife and noticed that Marvel couldn't stop staring at me. Every time I'd look at him he would pretend to eat or something along that nature. Now Cato's stare was far more intense and unnerving. There was nothing innocent about it.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little defensively. "Do I have food on my face or something?" He continued to stare and I was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to answer my question at all so when he did, it startled me.

"You... intrigue me. I don't know what it is about you Viena Lane but I'm going to figure it out," they dismissed us from lunch and Cato disappeared into the crowd. I stood up uncertainly while both girls raced after him.

Marvel stayed behind to walk me back to the training room. I stared off into the distance because no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't understand him.  
"What's bothering you?" Marvel asked. The question was so innocent yet it provoked me in a way I didn't know was possible.

"What is wrong with him?" I grumbled, obviously pissed. I noticed Marvel smile out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

He sighed and came to a stop. Turning to look at him, I saw this emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"He sees something beautiful in you, something radiant," he pushes my bangs from my eyes and his hand lingers there for a moment. "He's not the only one." Marvel raced into the training room leaving me behind, even more confused than before.

What is it with the boys here? I mean, what just happened? I decided not to dwell on the matter though and just strolled into training. I found everyone doing their own thing when I spotted the perfect opportunity. Katniss Everdeen was sitting at the fire building station looking as confused as ever.

"Perfect," I whisper to myself. I had been trying to meet Katniss for the past few days. She needed to give me some tips on how she was getting everyone to love her so easily. Not to mention, who doesn't want to meet the girl on fire?

I snuck up behind her and noticed she was struggling a bit.

"It all has to do with the rope placement," I offered. I must have startled her because she threw her head back in surprise and jumped a bit at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She offered me no smile or reason to make me feel accepted in her company.

"You can make fires?" she asked firmly, already expecting a clear answer. She had this certain tone in her voice. The tone of a leader, of someone you wish you could follow. I nodded my head to her question and kneeled down beside her. I took the rope and tied it in a perfect knot around the wood in seconds.

"See?" I smiled. She laughed ever so lightly, almost as if not to break her hard shell that she put on for everyone to see.

"Wow, you must be a fire building genius because it took me five minutes to make the same knot that you accomplished in seconds!" She shakes her head, almost making fun of herself and I laugh a little.

"It comes with practice. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name's Viena Lane. I'm from District 4," I introduce myself, reached out my hand to firmly shake hers. She sends me a genuine smile this time around.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12," she replies. I'm about to start a conversation when I hear thunderous yelling from behind me. We both turn instantaneously and see Cato shove a smaller boy harshly.

"You stole my knife, didn't you?" He accuses, hollering at the frightened boy.

Raising his arms in surrender the boy fires back, 'I didn't steal anything!"

"Liar!" Cato yelled and pushed the boy once again. I see Katniss looking up, smiling at something above us and I find Rue, sitting on pillars by the ceiling, with Cato's knife in her hand. We both chuckle but I walk over to Cato so I can stop the heated argument which I knew was going to go into fist fighting if I didn't step in soon.

They're both shoving each other now and the trainers can't seem to stop them no matter how hard they try. The sponsors, along with Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker, seem to be enjoying the show. My stomach churns at the thought.

Cato raises his fist and I push through the other tributes and fling myself in front of the boy. "Stop!" I scream. Cato's eyes widen as his first stops centimeters from my face. I don't flinch, I just stand there calmly. "Cato... stop. It wasn't him, trust me," I was pleading for the exact same thing he asked for from me earlier. "Trust me..." I whisper again. I reach for his closed fist and close my smaller hand around it. Pushing it down lightly, the anger fades from Cato's bright blue eyes. He lowers his fist completely and charges away in a huff. Everyone is staring at me once again. Great, I've done it again. Why can't I just blend in like everyone else? Crap, Finnick is going to kill me...**  
**

* * *

**AN: **Third chapter done! How did you guys like it? I'm going to speed it up a little bit in the next chapter so don't worry. I know it's going a little slow right now but I'm just trying to introduce everything. This chapter was definitely longer which made me super happy! I'm going to try to do my other chapters the same way but I make no promises! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! Much love** - ****Jenna  
**

* * *

**Review Replies:  
Discofreak1029: **I am so glad that you love it so much! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for your review.

**Sora'sLove831: **I'm really glad you like it so far! If you want to see what I chose for the dress, I can send it to you! I did take some of your ideas into consideration though so thank you so much for your help!

**FireWorkGold: **Well I'm certainly glad you don't hate it ;D Here's the next chapter for you and I should post the next one soon since I already finished writing it! Thanks for the review!

**Yas: **I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Sorry,I am not Jenna Emanuel :/

**breebree12345: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope this chapter was good for you! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**lazy4ever: **Thanks for reading! :D I hope this was soon enough for ya!


	4. Let the Games Begin

**AN: **Hello everyone! This is the chapter where it gets even more interesting. There's lots of drama which should be super fun for you guys and even some moments of "HOLY CRAP!" which should be fun for me haha. It's also a little depressing so get your tissues out everyone! Sorry to say the ending is leaving you at... well, you'll see. Love you all, thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!  
**  
****Dare to Breathe****  
Chapter 4: Let the Games.. Begin  
**

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Finnick's screaming rang through my ears like a chiming church bell on a Sunday morning. I rolled my eyes and looked at Alec who was staring at me sympathetically. "I don't know if you're brave or just plain stupid!"

I sighed and was about to speak when he decided it was a better idea to cut me off with his useless ranting.

"How in the world did you think jumping in front of a massive guy about to punch someone was a good idea? He could have given you a concussion or worse! Do you go looking for trouble or are you just that unlucky?" he finished off. Standing patiently, I waited for him to cool off.

"Are you done ranting now?" I asked calmly. His arms crossed over his chest and he sent me a single nod.

Breathing in, I began to explain myself, "I wasn't about to let that boy get beat up for something I know he didn't do. That isn't how I work and you know that; furthermore, I knew Cato wasn't going to hurt me."

A look of confusion fell over his face as he asked, "How did you know that?" This was going to be a hard one to explain. I attempted to start the conversation in my head numerous amounts of ways but nothing turned out right.

"Finally, I found what I wanted to say so I began, "I was asking Marvel the same thing after lunch today. I couldn't figure out why he was treating me so differently. Even now I don't fully understand but Marvel said that is was because I was radiant, that they saw something beautiful within me."

"Wait, they? You've been here for two days and you managed to make two guys fall in love with you? Impressive," Finnick smiled brightly at me, no longer angry but now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?... what do you-" I stopped when I heard Finnick laugh at me.

"Go to bed Viena," he ordered kindly. I huffed but followed his orders and more laughter followed me as I trudged back to my room for a restless night sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple of days I did a lot of work with Alec. After the first day I realized I hadn't spent any time with him and he needed my help if there was any chance of his survival. I stayed clear of the careers, specifically Cato. Marvel would come over and talk to me on occasion but Cato ignored me as fervently as I ignored him. In a couple of hours is when we try to impress the sponsors. I had no idea what I was going to do. Alec was going to climb, which is about the only thing he's perfected that I taught him.

Finnick sat in front of me as he discussed our tactics for getting sponsors just for tonight.

"Use your personality Viena. Make sure to show off your hand to hand combat skills. I hear you can use a sword now. Might as well show off a little bit of that too just to be sure," he finishes, pondering every possibility in his mind.

"So, in other words, be myself?" I ask him, smiling. He stops his panic attack and laughs, smiling brightly at me. A real genuine smile, as bright as the sun, and I was soaking it in, loving it.

"Exactly," he finishes, ruffling my hair. "Now, go get all prettied up so we can kick these sponsors in the butt!" I raised my hand in a salute.

"Yes sir!" I chuckled and raced off to my room to get ready. This should be... fun.

* * *

Those idiotic, creepy, perverted, pea-brained clowns! Who in the hell did they think they were! I went in there to show off my skills and all they did was whistle at me the whole entire time! I mean, do they have no respect what so ever? I showed them my hand to hand combat skills, my climbing, and then ruined it a little with my personality because I chucked a sword at them and it landed right in between Seneca Crane and one of the sponsors, cutting a pig in half perfectly. I huffed and stormed out, completely pissed and they still cat called me! The nerve of those people!

I had a feeling I was going to get an awful score now though... which was not going to make Finnick happy. As I was walking down the hall I saw Katniss look at me, confusion and concern on her face. I sent her a weak smile and ran out.

When I reached the elevator, I was about ready to scream at the world. I was hoping to get sponsors to stay alive and all they did was ridicule me and I didn't help the situation by throwing a fit. I'm probably screwed now. I leaned against the wall completely defeated. I hate this... why did this have to be so hard?

I heard someone clear their voice behind me and I stood up straight, turned and was surprised to see Cato staring at me, concern deep in his blue eyes. I sighed and turned to lean back against the wall. I was not in the mood for this, not now, not ever.

"What do you need Cato?" I asked annoyed. He looked uncomfortable now and pointed below me. Confused, I looked down and saw nothing. I turned to look at Cato for an explanation.

"Uh, I need you to push the up button..." he found the strength in his voice and pointed once again and I noticed now that he was pointing to the buttons of the elevator that lifted us up and down to our floors and I laughed mentally at myself.

"Oh, right," I mumbled and pushed up. I stood up straight now and stared right at the doors. The atmosphere definitely was awkward and I wasn't very fond of it. Who ever the higher power was, could you save me please? Make the elevator go just a bit faster? It would be very appreciated.

"So... how was your meeting with the sponsors? Do you think they liked you?" Cato's question was so innocent. It wasn't meant to boil my blood or make me want to scream my lungs out but it sure did.

I scoffed, "Oh, they liked me all right. I think that's a bit of an understatement in this situation actually."

"What do you mean?" Cato asked. He was pushing for questions now and it was making me uncomfortable. Why did Cato care what was happening in my life? Why did it matter to him at all?

"Nothing, nevermind," I finished quickly. I didn't really want to talk about it, especially to him.

"Fine. I'm just trying to help Viena," ugh, and there he goes again saying my name with a sugar coated enclosing. God, I hated him for it. It sent shivers down my spine and butterflies bouncing in my stomach. His voice alone made my heart race and my palms sweat.

When the elevator opened I raced in and pushed 2 and 4. Only a couple of more minutes before Cato was out of sight and out of mind. He stepped in beside confused as ever. The doors closed and I don't believe the elevator could climb any slower than it is now. I started to tap my fingers on the railing as I tried to occupy myself.

Suddenly, warmth stopped them and held them close. I looked down to see Cato's hand wrapped firmly around mine. He raised it up to his eyes and examined every bit of it. Then, he kissed every finger until finally kissing the top of my hand and looking back up at me.

"I'm going to keep you alive Viena Lane if it is the last thing I do... You will not die in these games. I promise you that," the door opened and Cato walked out extremely calm. I caught a glimpse of Clove glaring at me before the doors closed back up again and the elevator started to raise up once more to my floor. I... I had no words to say.

When the doors opened to my floor I noticed everyone waiting for me with curious eyes. Finnick smiled as he saw me and Alec rushed up to hug me. I wrap my arms protectively around him and my eyes don't leave Finnick's once. His happiness fades and I see confusion and concern flood his eyes in a matter of seconds.

He mouths, "What's wrong?" I shake my head very lightly so the girls don't see and put on a smile for them.

"How'd it all go?" Antoinette asks, excited. I smile at her after I kiss the top of Alec's head.

"Swimmingly. Everything went really well!" I lie through my teeth, though extremely believable.

"Great!" Ember announces as she runs off to get something to drink and Antoinette follows her. I give Finnick the eyes telling him to not say a word and walk with Alec to sit in front of the TV as we decide to wait to see our scores.

Approximately an hour later Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith grace the big screen. They looked far too excited as they glanced down at the papers with our scores on them.

They made some spiel that I didn't bother listening to and I waited patiently for the scores to come up. Marvel received a 9 and Glimmer was given a 8. Cato got a 10 and Clove got a 10. Dear god... she is one pissed off woman...

When Alec's face popped up on the screen, I held my breath and clutched his hand in mine. When a big fat 4 showed up on the screen, tears welled up in my eyes and I heard a small shriek from Antoinette. Finnick placed his hands on my shoulders, fearing the worse and I realized I still had to wait for my score.

The thing that happened next will never leave my mind. I received a score of 10 points. How the hell did that happen? The room went from depressed to overjoyed in mere seconds.

Antoinette is screaming with happiness and Ember looks ecstatic beyond belief. If Finnick was smiling any brighter then I'm sure his face would just fall apart. He slapped my shoulder and went off to talk to Ember and Antoinette about our accomplishment. I smiled after them and looked over at Alec and noticed something was really off.

"Hey... you okay?" I ask genuinely concerned for his welfare. I reached out to grab him but he flinched away from me as if I was a disease. A pang of guilt hit me like a bombshell and I realized instantly why he was so distant. Alec only received a 4 for his score today... I took in a shaky breath and I suddenly noticed the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill down his porcelain, cherubic face. My heart shattered on the floor at this moment and I pulled him into my chest.

He sobbed quietly and his tears soaked my shirt but at this moment, I didn't care one bit. I rubbed calming circles on his back and hummed a song as I rested my cheek on his hair.

"There is no way I'm going to live through this," his voice whimpers and I can barely hear him since he's mumbling into my shirt but I got the general message.

"Shh, don't say that Alec," I commanded sternly and forced his face to look at me, "I am going to protect you with everything I am. Do you understand me?" Alec shakes his head slowly as he hiccups in small breaths and I shudder from the emotional pain. The awful thing was, I didn't know if I could save Alec.. He meant so much at this time but how was I supposed to keep him close to me at all times?

"Thanks Viena... for everything. I don't think I could do this without you," Alec whispered as soft as a star shooting across the night sky. I took in a shuddering breath and held him tightly to me. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead and held it there for a moment. I pulled back and grabbed his face in between my hands gently. I looked straight into his eyes and sent whatever pleasant thoughts I could to him. Smiling weakly at me, he stood up and went off to bed. I slumped down in the couch and watched as Finnick walked in, bright smile still gracing his perfect features.

"Why so glum sugar plum?" he chuckles at his own rhyming joke and flops down next to me. I'm staring at my hands when Finnick reaches over to grab one, concluding my consistent fiddling.

"I just promised Alec I would protect him. The only problem is, I don't even know if I can protect myself from what's to come Finnick..." I murmur quietly as I start to memorize every line in Finnick's calloused hands. I felt Finnick's steady stare on my face and turned to see his eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted in contemplation.

The silence was demeaning until he finally spoke in perfect precision, thinking about every word before letting it fly, "You will protect him in the best way you can, he knows that. All you have to do to protect yourself is by being yourself. We've talked about this Viena."

I seal my eyes shut and sigh, "I know it's just-" Finnick places his finger to my lips and sways his head back and forth in small, simple motions.

"No... you be yourself and I have no doubt that you will get out of these games alive. Got that?" he inquires. I'm about to protest when I realize it's no use. I nod and give in as he grins at me.

"Good. Now go to bed or we won't be able to make you pretty for your interview tomorrow night! Go, go!" he warrants. I chuckle and retire to my room. He was right, if I stayed up any later, Ember would have a zombie to work with tomorrow and we can't have that. She'd have a cow.

* * *

It was mere minutes before the interview and I was paralyzed from the inside out. I had no idea what I was going to say and Finnick refused to tell me any useful advice, as usual. I actually had no idea what Ember dressed me in because I refused to move which included looking at mirrors and staring at anything but the wall in front of me. Go figure.

I looked up at the screen as Marvel strolled onto the stage and the girls in the crowd screamed in delight. I rolled my eyes but the tiniest of grins appeared on my face. Capitol girls were so... girly. I laughed at myself for not being able to think of a better word to describe them but that was simply what they were. They giggled when they saw the cute boys on screen and almost fainted every time they would see them in person. How pathetic could you get? I guess I couldn't really blame them though... Marvel sure was something to look at.

"How are you doing superstar?" Finnick's voice rings clear from behind me and I turn to beam brightly at him.

"About to pass out from fright or throw up on stage, thanks for your concern though!" I quipped. Finnick burst out into laughter and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit myself.

"I felt the same way before my interview, no worries. You'll do amazing!" Finnick praised. Before I could taunt him with my mischievous come back I spun my head to the screen when I saw Cato's face smirking at the crowd as they screamed his name. I was already intrigued with him as the light hit his face perfectly. He shook Caesar's hand and sat down in the chair.

"So, Cato, I heard you're one strong guy. Do you think you're ready for the games?" Caesar asks, probably already knowing the answer to the question.

"I've been training really hard Caesar and I've gotten even stronger since I've been here. So yes, I think I am very prepared for these games," Cato winks at the crowd and the girls go wild once more. I roll my eyes at him, always the ladies man.

"Woah girls, calm down. Now, tell me about back home. Do you have a girl waiting patiently for you to win this thing?" Caesar wiggles his eyebrows up and down and Cato's face falls instantly.

"No, I don't have a girl at home," Cato replies solemnly. The crowd aww's and Caesar clicks his tongue as he shakes his head.

"Now, now Cato, don't lie to us. Strong young man like yourself doesn't have a girl waiting for you at home?" Caesar's pushing for answers this time and I can tell that Cato doesn't appreciate it but he doesn't openly show it. His eyes turn to stare at the ground and he sighs loudly for dramatic effect. I feel as if the whole of Panem took in a deep breath in anticipation.

"Well, there is this one girl. She's fiery and exceedingly beautiful. She catches my heart with one look and the worse thing about her is I'm pretty sure I'm madly in love with her, but she's not from District 2," he announces and the whole room looks around at each other in confusion.

"Ooo, a little twist in this love story but please, Cato, tell us what you mean," Caesar asks for the whole crowd this time because I know they are all curious to hear his answer. I actually see people on the edge of their seats and I want to laugh but I find that I am too.

"You see, Caesar... I have to leave all of you lovely people in suspense because I believe you will all find out soon enough," Cato finishes, a sly smile on his lips and before Caesar can protest, the time ends and Cato leaves the stage, waving at the crowd.

I can't move, I can't breathe. I feel as though my whole body is paralyzed once again and I don't even blink. What in the world just happened? You can't exactly leave your district and the only time he's ever seen people out of it is during training so who is he talking about? Who is this mystery girl? I can see Finnick is also confused but he forces me to get out of my chair and look at myself in the mirror to make any minor adjustments before I go on.

I'm stunned at what I see, this time Ember did a superb job because I can barely even tell who I am. First, my hair is shimmering with every way I turn and is curled perfectly down my back except one small braid on the side of my head that clips in the back for fashion purposes. Then, my skin is perfectly shiny and clean in every form of the words. The make up on my face is simple. I have shiny white eyeshadow on that flies out like wings and dark charcoal mascara but other then that, my face is shiny and perfect. I have simple white jewels that start from my right shoulder and go all the way down to my hand. My nails are long and they glisten with the clear nail polish that's on them. Skipping down, my shoes are pure white 4 inch heels that have silver lace encasing them. Finally, my dress is the most magnificent thing of all. The color alone is enough to make you gasp, the pink is perfect with a rosey complexion. The straps reached around and clipped in the back. The dress was tight till right below the hips where it flowed out with this light, thin material that seemed to be floating on air. The tight part was consisting of small pink scales and in short, I looked like a mermaid from the most beautiful fairy tale.

Finnick is beaming behind me. "I love it..." I murmur quietly. I honestly didn't want anyone else to hear because, in truth, I hated The Capitol and their style but even I have to admit, I look absolutely amazing.

"Ready to go on superstar?" Finnick jokes and I smile at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I comply and I start to walk to the stage. Alec already went and I was ready to be interrogated in front of thousands of people. My heart starts to race and I have to breathe deeply to control my emotions.

I stepped out onto the stage and the lights were blinding. I did all I could not to stumble and I smiled as best as I could at the audience. I could tell that I wasn't as well received as Cato or Marvel but that was going to change.

Caesar grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly as be both settled into our seats. The crowd settled and all you could hear was constant breathing.

"Viena Lane, I must admit that I've heard quite a lot of buzz about you," Caesar admits leaning towards me, almost as if he's telling me a secret.

I play the game and lean in as well, pretending that I'm whispering but the whole crowd can hear me, "Oh really now? And what did you hear about little ol' me?"

He took in a loud breath and shook his head, "Well, a little bird told me that you are quite a fighter. Is it true that you took on a hand to hand battle with Cato and actually beat him fair and square?"

The whole crowd gasped in unison and I chuckled heartedly. "Oh goodness, you heard about that did you? Cato must be blushing profusely backstage!" I joke and the screen flashes to his reaction to prove that my hypothesis was indeed correct and the crowd laughs profoundly. I cover my mouth and giggle.

"Well, that's embarrassing but yes, I did beat Cato in a duel. Not to mention he's been teaching me to sword fight and I've gotten pretty darn good at it. I have no worries about these games."

Caesar nods in agreement and moves onto the next question saying, "Now tell me about you and your mentor, Finnick Odair!" The crowd goes wild at this and it takes all I have not to burst into laughter at the mere thought of Finnick and I together. Instead, I force a little blush to rise to my cheeks and take on the look as though I am reminiscing.

"Goodness, sorry to disappoint but there is nothing going on between Finnick Odair and myself. I'll tell you, I've known him for a couple of years now. The first time I met him was in the town square of District 4 and he bumped into me. Before I got the chance to say a word he used some silly pick up line and I laughed in his face!" I retell the story, twitching it a bit in places for better entertainment. The crowd burst into laughter at this and I giggled a bit myself for effect. "We've been friends ever since!" The crowd ate it up and laughed even louder. Caesar was trying hard not to lose control but he was laughing quite a bit himself. He slapped his knee and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Now that is a story none of us will forget! Isn't this girl here just the charmer?" He asks the audience and they agree vigorously. I stand up to take a bow and this earns another round of laughs before he continues with his next question.

"Last question Viena. Who are you trying to win this for?" this is probably the most serious question of the night and I was not anywhere close to being prepared. My mouth opened in shock but I closed it quickly and worked it into my little charade as I rubbed my chin and pretended to be in deep thought. This earned yet another chuckle from the audience and Caesar but on the inside I had no clue how to answer this question.

"Well, I'm winning it for the people. I'm winning it for my little sister, my only family. I'm winning for Finnick and Alec. Most of all, I'm winning for you Caesar," I joke as I send a wink his way. He lifts his hand to his chest and the crowd roars with adoration.

"Ladies and gentleman, Viena Lane!" He grabbed my hand and we took a bow together. As I walked off stage, I kept my smile till the camera's were no longer on me. At that point I slumped my shoulders down and exhaled a breath I thought I would never leave.

Finnick raced towards me and pulled me into a hug. "You were magnificent!" he praised and I pulled back to smile at him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I tease and he shoves my shoulder playfully.

"Never," he concludes and we go back behind stage to watch the rest of the interviews. Everyone else did great and I had to give special props to Katniss and her stylist once again because her flaming dress was pure genius and they was she talked about her sister was moving. I could relate in every 's interview started out very normal. He was so at ease in front of the camera's and it made me enjoy watching every second. The line about the showers was hilarious and I ate every second of it. No wonder everyone loved him, he was always at ease no matter what. Everything was going fine until Caesar asked about him possibly having a girlfriend and in reply we hear that she was here with him... Peeta Mellark was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

I turned to stare at her and at that very moment I was 100% sure she was not aware of his affections and 75% sure that, at least for this moment, she did not recuperate his feelings. The whole crowd took pity on him, the star crossed lovers, and couldn't help but feel awful as well. One of them, if not both, were going to die in these games. There was no chance at a happy ending, no chance for a life together and it hit me hard. How depressing is that? Then again, only one of us will ever have a life after this but even then, what kind of life is that?

Finnick dragged me away, announcing that I had seen enough excitement for one night and we went up to our floor but on the way to the elevator I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me the whole way. I didn't dare look back to see who because I honestly didn't want to know. I had to focus... tomorrow would be the start of the games, the start of the never ending battle of survival, and the beginning of the end of my life.

* * *

I lay in bed and wait for the sun to come up. I didn't catch a wink of sleep last night and I felt my eyes, so heavy and sore, ready to close but I wouldn't dare close them. I had a couple of minutes before Finnick would knock on my door, and tell me to get up to get ready for the most important day of my life. In a few hours, I will be fighting for the chance to live. I exhaled and inhaled slowly, like the movement of ocean waves moving up and down on a salty, sandy beach.

Finnick lightly taps on my door and tells me to get up but he doesn't have his usual spunk today, though I doubt anyone will. As I enter the kitchen, the atmosphere is dull and depressing. Alec refuses to look at me, Antoinette and Ember don't dare, and Finnick won't stop staring. He pats the seat next to him and I walk over and sit down in it.

"Today's the day superstar... Are you ready for what lies ahead?" he asks, unsure of himself. I don't think he's quite sure of what to say to me.

"No... but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," I reply moving my food on my plate. It wasn't a cold statement but it was full of unfeeling emptiness. It's like we lost all hope in ourselves. I was beginning to believe I could win this thing. I won the crowd last night, scored a 10 and had Finnick protecting me from the outside. Not to mention I knew I didn't have to worry about half the people in the games trying to kill me. As soon as the hope appeared, it would fade. I would remember that no matter how good my odds were, only one person was going to make it out alive as the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

Breakfast was quiet and afterwards Ember got me suited up and ready, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. After she was finished, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me to my thoughts. Antoinette left right after breakfast, I don't think she could say goodbye. I left my room to see Alec had already gone downstairs to give Finnick and I privacy for, probably our last meeting together.

Finnick was staring out of the window, watching the celebrations below. I strolled over and grabbed his hand, watching as confetti was thrown in the air and the people cheered. It was a perfect day outside and I envied the people who could enjoy it in peace and happiness. I thought of my sister and what she was doing in District 4 right now... I thought of Annie and how desperately I wanted her to be happy but seeing me during these games was not going to help her sanity in the least bit.

"You're the strongest person I know Viena. Stronger than me, then your aunt even President Snow. Through the past couple of years I don't know what I would have done without you.. You mean so much to me and even now I can't-" he stumbles on his words and chokes on his tears. I give him a moment to recover and just hold his hand to comfort him. "I can't imagine letting you go... You shouldn't have to fight this without me and I am so sorry you have to go through this. I love you Viena... you know that right?" he asks me this almost desperately. I don't know what he would do if I said no. He's staring straight at me now, tears slowing streaking down his cheeks. I wipe them away and offer a weak smile.

"I know Finnick. You're the brother I never had, my best friend, and a phenomenal mentor," I manage to say before sobs hit me too. We hold each other tightly with a mind set that we're never going to let go but I see the clock and know that it's time. I push back and Finnick wipes my tears away then holds my face in between his hands.

"You fight Viena. Fight until you can't fight anymore, promise?" his last request and I can't refuse.

"I promise." And then I'm gone. The next hour goes by in a blur. I'm holding Alec, keeping him as close to me as possible and Peacekeepers are moving us around like puppets. Trackers are injected into our arms and I feel like an animal. This is when I finally accept that there is no return.

As I march down a long hallway, Peacekeepers at each side, I push away all the emotion and feelings. This was it, I had to be as collected as possible if I was going to make it through this for Finnick... for Draya... for me. I was locked into a room and I saw the glass cylinder that would lead me to my death. I was shaking now in utter horror. I paced around the room trying to collect my thoughts.

"30 seconds," sounds on the speaker and I suck in a deep breath and trudge towards my doom. I step inside the cylinder and feel it close around me. I can't breath... I can't move... I don't feel... I'm lifted up and it's now that I get my first glimpse of this years games. Weapons are surrounding the cornucopia and I know instantly not to go there since it's going to be a bloodbath. Trees are surrounding us and green grass covers the floor. I can do this... I tell myself. The seconds are running down on the clock and I take in one last breath.

3...2..

* * *

**AN: **Man, I am evil aren't I? Yay! She finally gets into the games! I am so excited for the next chapter. So, if any of you want to see Viena's interview dress, please ask because I found the perfect one and I would LOVE to send it to all of you! Thank you so much for reading. Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! Much love** - ****Jenna  
**

* * *

**Review Reply:  
Lazy4ever: **I loved the knife scene! I just had to put it in here haha! Yeah, I agree but for a movie it was pretty amazing! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the update!**  
Sora'sLove831: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well! What did you think of the dress?**  
Sarah-Leigh-Black: **Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!**  
Eternal Serenity.-7: **I like how everything is panning out as well! I'm really glad that you like Viena because she's a work in progress definitely. Thanks for the review!**  
tori.m: **I'm honored that you enjoy the story! In all honesty, I'm actually excited to see what happens as well. I have the outline for the story but I'm sort of making things up as I go along. Thanks for the review!**  
spoiledrotten94: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!**  
Discofreak1029: **I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! I wouldn't dare make Cato mean to Viena. I actually don't think he's a mean person in general. I think he's just been so programmed into killing people and, in his own way, he's as scared as she is. Yeah, her breakdown was based purely on what I would do in her situation only she's stronger emotionally and physically then I am haha! Thanks for reviewing!**  
PCHSmgr2010: **You sounds surprised! :D Haha, I'm glad you enjoy it!**  
CSIGetteBlue: **Well I'm glad you've been enjoying mine so much! You know, I've read a lot of them and I always thought the same thing which is why I've tried to show that he's just as terrified as the rest of them and even though he is a killing machine, he has feelings like any other human. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!


	5. Complicated Feelings

**AN: **I am so glad that this story is being so well received! I thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and story alerts! It honestly makes my day so much brighter when I see them! This chapter is going to be pretty intense so get ready. We're finally getting dirty and going into the actual games and there's going to many mixed emotions with all the characters! I hope I'm not rushing anything and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!

**Dare to Breathe**  
**Chapter 5: Complicated Feelings**

* * *

1.. The timer stopped and everyone was running before I could even blink my eyes. I stepped off the platform just to assess everything that was going on around me. Peeta ran right into the woods, away from the rest of us, Katniss looks like she has no idea what to do and Alec was running right to the cornucopia. My heart was screaming at me to tell him not to but I was too panicked to speak! Alec, Glimmer, Clove, and Marvel were already slicing people down and cannons were already firing, marking yet another person dead.

Katniss was finally on the move, making a run towards a backpack to go in the forest until Clove chucked a knife at her back. I flinched until I found my own backpack and ran over to grab it. Katniss disappeared into the forest and I turned to search for Alec. He was hiding amongst the weapons, behind a box, in the cornucopia and my heart was racing. What was he thinking? RUN! Finally, he got up and Cato blocked him. I sighed in relief, automatically believing that his life was spared but I was sorely mistaken. In the matter of seconds Alec was decapitated and an unearthly scream pierced the air straight from my lips.

"NO!" my voice cries into the crisp air and the careers turn to look at me. Marvel looks completely torn up inside but the girls just smile at me. Cato on the other hand looks numb. Then, he finally sees me, truly sees me, and I can see the instant regret on his face. I can hear him yell something and he starts to run towards me. It takes me less then a second to face the other direction, straight into the woods. I don't dare stop to catch my breath or relieve my sore legs. I just keep running.

Why would he do that? He said he would protect me! Doesn't that mean protecting Alec as well? He knew how much he meant to me and he cut off his head like it was one of the mannequins in the training center... I then come to the realization that Cato is a monster, lost and destroyed. The Capitol turned him into a killing machine and there was no going back. I tripped over a rock and landed straight on my face, into the soft green leaves of the tilting trees above.

It isn't until I see the blood trickling down from my hand that I register the pain and feel the tears streaming down my face. I lean against a fallen log and hold myself. God... Alec, my poor sweet Alec is gone. I can already see what his family looks like as the weep the death of their son... So young... so innocent...

Tears were soaking the sleeves of my shirt and snot was covering my hands now. The wind blew my hair and I was shaking from the chills now running down my spine. I felt like his death was on my hands like mud after falling but this time, I couldn't wash it off. It was like a thorn after piercing the skin. My vision was blurry and my breathing was untamed. I realized when I was running that I must have hit my hand on something because there was a slight trickle of blood running down my fingers. I opened my bag to find an empty canteen, thin rope, tarp, bandages, and a knife. No food... damnit. That means I was going to have to hunt for something.

After I wrapped up my hand with bandages I made my way down the hill in search for some water or some food source. The further down I went, the more I heard the sound of water and the more thirsty I became. Through the trees, I finally saw a creek and practically flew towards it. I was cautious though and scanned the area before going down to it, making sure there were no other tributes to kill me while my back was turned.

After I filled up my canteen I saw that there were fish in the creek and got an idea instantly. Before I could pull out rope, I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around, knife in hand. Katniss was staring at me wide eyed, no weapon. I smiled at her and lowered mine.

"Looks like great minds think alike," I start, still smiling at her as I put away my knife.

"Looks like it.." she replies cautiously. She's probably curious as to why I haven't killed her yet.

"Don't worry Katniss, I have no intention of causing you harm. We're not really enemies in this, are we?" I ask this almost unsure but when she smiles back at me, all of my fears evaporate into thin air.

"Exactly," she reassures me and pulls out her canteen. as she walks to the water. I go back to my backpack and pull out the thin rope and start to make a net as I sit down on the rocks. Katniss stares at me funny while drinking her water, obviously thirsty.

"What are you doing?" she asks and I laugh as I weave the rope in and out. This must look really strange to someone who doesn't live anywhere near water.

"Making a net. I see fish in the water and this is probably the easiest way for me to catch food," I explain and I can see her face clear with realization.

"Well, that makes sense," she mumbles and puts her canteen away. "I better get going. No offense to you but I work better alone." I understand completely. I'm not planning on working with anyone the whole time now that Alec is dead but I wouldn't have minded working with her.

"Yeah, I'm the same way," I look up as she starts to walk away from me. "Hey, Katniss!" She turns, confused. I sigh and smile at her weakly, drained from the emotional trauma I've already received for today. "Take care of yourself.." She understands and sends a nod my way. I don't know why but I feel as though we have to protect each other and she looks at me as though she feels the same way. It's like the feeling I get when my sister would get hurt.

I went back to working on my net, hidden in between massive boulders. When it was finished I placed it into the water and waited for fish to come swimming into it. When I few did, I pulled it up and caught myself some dinner. Thank god because my stomach was growling lowly.

I made a small fire and cooked the fish the bare minimum that I could so I could eat them without gagging. I cut them open and snacked on the cooked insides, ignoring the slimy outer scales. I always felt bad eating fish because I spent so much time in the ocean swimming with them as a child.

I decided it was time to look around and make sure no one was following me, waiting to go in for the kill. I was on edge and I didn't really enjoy it but after I found a small cave, I made my little home inside it. It was extremely well hidden so I doubt anyone would find it and if they did, well, the darkness would conceal me enough so I could kill them before they did any real damage.

I placed the pack on the ground and watched as the sun set. I layed my head down on the pack and wrapped my hands around my stomach, trying to obtain as much body warmth as humanly possible which wasn't much. I noticed a camera in the rock and rolled my eyes at it. I couldn't even have a peaceful nights sleep without all of panem watching my every move. I contemplated if they would kill me somehow in here to make the games more interesting but decided against it. I was a crowd favorite and they knew someone would find me eventually. I counted off how many people had died already... 12 cannons had fired so far. This was depressing... like a funeral that never ended.

I tried to figure out who was still alive in my head. Marvel and Glimmer from 1, Cato and Clove from 2, me, Katniss and Peeta from 12, Thresh and Rue from 11, Foxface from 7, and I guess the other two were insignificant to me in any way and posed no harm. Suddenly I heard raised voices and I froze.

"How are we going to find her Cato?" Clove's voice reaches my ears and I cringe.

"Well, lover boy is going to take us to Katniss Everdeen. Aren't you lover boy?" Cato sounds cruel and harsh with every word he says. Why the hell is Peeta with the careers?

"Yeah, of course," He replies, steadily but I can hear the slight fear in his voice. Oh, that's why. He's still trying to protect Katniss... He's trying to lead them away from her and keep her safe. Wow, he's doing a pretty damn good job at lying, I'll give him that. Glimmer and Marvels voices disappear and Cato and Clove stop, I have no idea where Peeta went.

"Cato, when are we going to find Viena and kill her?" her voice is laced with venom as she asks this.

"We're not going to kill Viena, Clove. She's special," he finishes and I hear him walk off. Clove growls but follows him and I guess Peeta is gone now too. I am immediately thankful that they didn't find my hiding place. My relief is short lived when I remember what Cato said to Clove. Why the hell am I so darn special to him? Why am I special at all? I guess I have no right to question it as long as it keeps me alive. A cannon fires and I hear the careers hollar with joy and I watch as a girl's face lights up the sky. I force myself to sleep and wait for the next morning.

Sunlight flashes on my face and my eyes creep open. Well, I'm still alive so that's a good sign isn't it? The whole day I pretty much just try to stay that way. I see a few tributes come to collect water but I don't dare kill them. I was trying to get through these whole games without one single kill but then I realize quickly that if I wanted to survive, I was going to have to kill someone. I rested once more and relished in the fact that I lived another day.

The next day is when I realized I was going to have to move from where I was currently at because I was lucky. Lucky that someone hadn't found my special place but I had a feeling in my gut that my luck would change very soon. I collected my gear and stepped out of the small cave. I found myself faced with smoke filling the fake sky and flames licking the tops of the trees. The ground shook as a tree fell and I immediately thought of Katniss since I last remember her walking in that direction. I jump down into the water and walk towards it, staring in disbelief. None of us set that... meaning, the game makers are interfering in our lives here.

I catch a glimpse of something racing towards me and involuntarily pull out my knife. I point it in the direction of a stumbling person coming my way. Katniss stumbles through the trees and falls into the water in relief. She looks my way and I lower my knife, sending a calming smile her way. She's about to speak when voices reach our ears. We look over to see the careers and Peeta coming right towards us. They see Katniss first and don't seem to notice me at all.

"There she is!" Clove squeals in delight. I see Katniss panic as she starts to push herself out of the water but I notice she's having a considerable amount of trouble and assume she's injured. She looks back at me for help and I nod at her, speaking with my eyes, telling her to go forward without me and she does. I stumble through the water so I'm now in clear sight of the careers.

Clove and Glimmer look at me confused but then full of rage. Marvel halts and stares at me dumbfounded and Cato is just staring at me wide eyed. I don't think he was expecting this in the least. He was hoping to kill Katniss without being stopped by me.

"Viena..." Marvel breathes out like he's praying and the girls are running towards me, weapons ready.

"STOP!" Cato screams and the girls cringe as they come to a stop, lowering their weapons. "She's not our enemy right now! Katniss is getting away, run after her!" The girls don't need to be told twice as they start towards the woods once more and Marvel doesn't leave until Cato shoots him a look of death. My eyes are pleading with Marvel to stay, to save me, but he leaves reluctantly to join the girls and their chase.

Cato is staring at me with his stunning blue eyes that pierce to my most inner being. He jumps down from a boulder, into the water and walks briskly towards me. His arms raise and for I split second I'm believing that he's going to strangle me but instead his arms wrap firmly around my waist and pull me into him. The air is knocked out of my lungs on impact and Cato's arms seem to enclose me even tighter into their grasp.

"I thought..." he whispered into my hair. I shuddered under his weight but not in a frightened way... maybe my feelings scared me more then he did. He pulled away to get a good look at me, assessing that I wasn't injured and since the cut on my hand had healed quite nicely, other than being a little dirty, I looked close to perfect.

"Cato, I-" but I couldn't finish it. Our last encounter ended in him promising to keep me alive, to save my life but I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. I don't even know what I'm feeling!

Cato just smiled down at me as he started to weave his fingers through my hair. I sighed in contentment despite the spot we were currently in.

"We'll talk later, alright?" He asked quietly. I couldn't tell if he was hiding from the camera's around us or from himself. Personally, I didn't really care. It wasn't until now that I noticed Peeta standing behind Cato, obviously confused and that's when I realized something. I had no doubt in my mind that all of Panem was roaring with excitement right now. They finally found out who Cato's secret girl was and I hated to admit that it was me. The mere thought left a bad taste in my mouth.

I nodded to Cato's request and we went after the rest of the team, Peeta on our heels. We stopped to see Glimmer and Clove yelling up in a tree where Katniss currently resigned. I chuckled inwardly of her cleverness. Other than myself, no one here was particularly good at climbing and there sight of attacking upwards probably wasn't that great either. Cato walked right up to the tree and started climbing it. Damn it... Either he was going to kill Katniss or get himself hurt and I wasn't exactly happy with either of those options.

"I'm going to get you fire girl!" He taunted as he climbed even farther up the tree but something was up. Katniss is smirking and suddenly a branch snaps and Cato falls right on his butt. This pisses off Glimmer because she has a arrow out of her satchel in seconds and it's flying past Katniss, disappearing into the lush greenery above and I hear Katniss chuckle. Cato goes over to grab another and I see Peeta wince at the scene. I race over and grab Cato's arm.

"Stop Cato, it's no use. You're just going to be wasting much needed amo," I try to reason.

"She's going to have to come down at some point," everyone turns to look at Peeta, "Either that or she'll starve." They all look down in silent agreement and I can see Cato resigning for now, though he's not exactly happy about it but I see Peeta's more at ease now that we're not throwing weapons at the girl of his dreams.

"Fine, someone set a fire," is all he says before he rips his arm from my grasp and he disappears from sight. Glimmer follows him and Clove and Peeta go their own way. I stare up at Katniss and she smiles down secretly at me. I smirk at her as she climbs higher up into the tree so she can surely be safe. I feel a hand on my lower back and I know it's Marvel, only he's so gentle with me. Sometimes I feel as though he thinks I could break at any moment.

"You know, sometimes I thought you were dead... I feared that you had been killed while I was asleep... It was torture waking up every day not knowing.." I turned to look at him, confusion on my face.

"Why would my death be torture to you? Doesn't that take you one step closer to your goal of winning this thing Marvel?" I ask, once again confused at the way he talks to me and only me. He sends me an award winning smile and pushed my hair out of my face so he could see me clearly.

"You still have no clue do you?" Marvel asks so simply and so consciously that it throws me off my feet.

"I..." I start but don't finish. Marvel's hand falls quickly and a face of stone replaces the gentleness that only I will ever see.

"Viena!" Cato calls to me and I take one last look at Marvel before turning to talk to Cato.

I follow Cato away from the others, farther into the woods. He reached his hand back to me and I grab it. His hands were warm and comforting. A large rock was under a tree and Cato sat down against it, pulling me gently down next to him.

Fingers traced small images on the palm of my hand and I was instantly relaxed. Birds chirped a gentle song and the wind blew the smell sweet blossoms past my nose. Of we weren't in the games and in constant danger of being murdered at any second this would be a pretty perfect moment. I grazed my fingertips along the lush green grass and smiled up at the sun setting along the towering trees above my head. Another day almost over and I'm still alive. Finnick must be overjoyed!

Suddenly my heart aches for home and my dear friend. I sigh quietly for the sound is not intended for anyone else's ears but it didn't go unheard by Cato.

His hand stops rubbing mine and my eyes turned to stare into his. I never in a million years thought I would be in this position. Not only in the Hunger Games but here with Cato, feeling his breath tickling my cheeks. Goosebumps trickled up my arms and his gaze intensified.

"What's bothering you?" Cato asks gently, almost as if I'll break at any moment. I offer a weak smile and drop my gaze back to his hand as it's still holding protectively onto mine.

"How did we get here Cato?" I inquire somewhat lost in my own mind. He furrows his eyebrows confused at the extent of what I'm asking him.

"Well, our names get picked out of a big bowl..." Cato replied jokingly. I'm amused because I've never seen him like this before, openly joking and being happy and it makes me happy that I'm the reason behind it all.

"Cato," I chastise, "You know that's not what I meant!" Cato nods as he stares straight at me. His eyes are brilliant. They're blue but they shimmered brightly when the sunlight hit them just right. "Cato... can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he answers, his gaze unwavering. My mouth opens to speak but we're rudely interrupted by Clove's voice breaking through the tree line.

"Cato! I need your help over here!" Clove yells from afar. Cato's eyes lose the light and his face turns stony once more, ready to kill anything that crosses his path. His hands let go of mine and he starts towards Clove, leaving me behind.

"We'll talk later," he throws back over his shoulder and I slouch down in response. Well, that was fun wasn't it? I kick a rock and watch it bounce till it hits someone's boot. I glance up to see Glimmer glaring down at me in complete utter contempt.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask innocently but I know she sees right through my facade of the sweet innocent girl from District 4.

"How long do you think you can keep this up? This sweet, innocent and caring good girl act doesn't work on me Viena and soon enough, the rest of them will be able to see right through you just like I can," she starts to turn but stops as a second thought and glares at me once more. "Oh, and stay away from Cato. If anyone here gets the last piece of that boy, it's me." That's all she says before she walks back to the campsite we made. I let out a long breath and slump closer into the rock. Well, isn't she just a ball of sunshine on a cloudy day?

"She's a chip off the old block don't you think?" a new voice asks me. I turn to see Peeta smiling wearily at me. I chuckle and pat the earth next to me, motioning for him to sit down and he complies.

"Yeah, you can just tell she was popped out of rainbows and sunshine!" I joked as I pretended to gag. This earns a bright laugh out of Peeta and I can't help but laugh a little myself. I didn't know much about Peeta considering I had never talked to him before now but he seemed like a great guy. He really cared about Katniss and did anything to protect her which was admirable and he hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt me yet which wasn't to go unnoticed.

"Why does she have against you anyway?" Peeta asks touching the dirt and watching as it falls through his fingers gingerly.

"The real question is, what doesn't she have against me," I nudge his shoulder and he smiles kindly down at me. We laugh a bit and just stare at everything around us.

"I can see how you're protecting her Peeta," I whisper. He's about to speak, a look of deep concern etched on his face but I lift a hand to stop him. "I think it's a good thing. She needs someone to be there for her, protecting her but I highly advise you to leave soon. I'd leave tonight after everyone falls asleep.

Peeta, there is going to be a time when they find you useless. Leave now before they find out what you're really doing with them."

Peeta's about to speak but he stops himself and just nods. He knew we couldn't really talk about it here but he understood exactly what I meant.

"You know, you're probably the most decent person I've met since I left home..." Peeta mumbles while studying a blade of grass.

"Well, it's not like the Capitol is full of wonderful people and the people in here are trying to kill us to death but, thank you. That means a lot coming from you," I finish, sending a smile his way.

"Why does it mean a lot coming from me?" Peeta inquires completely confused. I chuckle and throw a rock at a tree, making it into a small hole. Peeta looks completely mesmerized by the talent but I interrupt him by talking.

"Because you're Peeta Mellark. You are known for being the kindest, most honest, most trustworthy person in these games. At least, that's what Finnick told me and I'm calling it from what I see in you as well," I finish and Peeta's smiling back at me now.

"I believe we're both in the running for the most likable personality," Peeta jokes and sends me a playful wink. I laugh loudly and nod my head in agreement.

"Of course! We have to beat these careers at something! From experience, I can tell you they're not the friendliest of people," I end in a whisper, playing a game.  
Peeta leans in and acts like he's surprised, "You don't say?" We both erupt into joyous laughter and I realize this is probably the most I've laughed in weeks and I'm enjoying every second of it but the sun was starting to set and the chills of the night were creeping in on us, waiting to engulf us in their cold embrace. Peeta stood up and offered me his hand which I gratefully accepted. We arrived back at the campsite to the scene of Clove throwing knives at a lizard, good god she is a demon child, and Cato was talking with Glimmer, who was trying far too hard to flirt with him. Rolling my eyes, I went over by a log and put my bag against it and laid down, gazing up at the treetops above me.

Peeta laid on the dirt floor and watched Katniss in the tree. Even from down here I could tell she was in massive amounts of pain and, from the pained look on his face, Peeta could too. I listened to Glimmer giggle for a while before my eyes closed and I passed into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to scratching above me and I squinted as the morning light shone gently in my eyes. I noticed right away that something was off and my suspicions were right when I saw Katniss above me, cutting a branch. I wasn't too worried until I realized that a Tracker jacker nest was perched below it and my heart leapt in my chest. Katniss stopped to glance down and noticed me staring at her in pure horror.

She mouthed, "Go..." and her eyes were as wild as an owls at night. I didn't need to be told twice. I scrambled off the ground, forgetting my backpack and starting racing back to the creek but I wasn't five seconds away when I heard a crash behind me and a chorus of loud buzzing. Glimmer was screaming and the boys were yelling like crazy. Peeta, where was Peeta? When I couldn't find him I realized he took my advice and ran off though I had a hitch that he was close by.

Suddenly searing pain erupted on my neck, my hands, and my wrists... any place that was uncovered my clothing was getting stung and it hurt like hell. At this point I had a feeling that walking through fire was less excruciating than what I was going through at this very moment. Out of nowhere I see my sister running towards me, screaming at the top of her lungs. She's begging for me to help her but no matter how fast I run I can't reach her. Her blood curdling scream is the last thing I hear before my worlds fades into darkness.**  
**

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Chapter five is all done and completed. So, how did you enjoy your first real look into my version of the games? Boring? Please, review and tell me what you think! Again, I thank every single one of you for reviewing and due to how many reviews I'm getting, I'm not going to do review replies unless there's a special shout out I need to make. Anyway, next chapter will be intense to say the least and probably really super long so if it takes me a couple of days to update, I'm very sorry! Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me! Much love** - ****Jenna**


	6. Falling

**AN: **So here we go once again, sorry for the wait on this one! There was A LOT of ideas going into this one chapter to make it interesting which also, in short, made is super long as well and I apologize for that in advance. Anyway, this chapter is full of drama and intense scenes which should hopefully be really fun for you guys to read but maybe that's just hope on my part! Uh, I don't know if there's anything left to say... Oh! Yeah, there will only be two more chapters after this before I start on the second part which, I need your opinion, should I start a new story or just keep it on this document thing? I'm thinking of keeping it on here so it's not such a hassle but give me your opinion. Thanks for reading and reviewing so much guys, I love you all!**  
****  
AN2:** So it came to my understanding that I was moving Cato's and Viena's relationship too fast and I did realize that while writing, don't you worry! So, here's how I think of it and I hope this clears everything up! :D So, as of right now, Viena is acting all lovey dovey to Cato to keep Katniss safe, that's why she ran out to stop him. Now, if you remember, she was sort of falling for him at the start during training but was in denial, I guess you could say. I know he just killed Alec but you have to understand it's sort of like Romeo and Juliet after Romeo kills Tybalt. She's confused about who she should hate. In all honesty, shouldn't it be the Capitol? Anyway, just wanted to clear that up! Thanks for pointing that out to me! :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!  
**  
Dare to Breathe  
Chapter 6: Falling  
**

* * *

Bright lights surrounds me, seeping into my eyes and I wonder for a split seconds if I am dead then I realize it wouldn't be such an awful thing if I was. Then again... how terrible is a thought like that? How many people would I be leaving behind? Of course all of these thoughts are seemingly pointless considering precise voices tickled at my ears and I came to a straight understanding that I was in fact alive and breathing.

"We just need to keep the supplies safe. It may be the only way to stay alive in the end when all the other tributes have nothing left," Cato's voice rings clear, speaking in a calm voice of reason.

"It also may make us a easy target for the remaining tributes," Clove's voice added in harshly. I felt a hand run across my forehead and then my cheek, soothing me.

"How's she doing Marvel?" Cato asks and I can only assume that Marvel is the one caressing me. I hear him sigh in a pained sorrow and the warmth of his hand left my cheek.

"She's still passed out cold. How much longer will she be like this Cato? All the rest of us recovered in the matter of hours! It's been days since she passed out," Marvel's voice is full of worry and I feel awful for causing it. Throughout these games I've realized that out of all the careers, Marvel was, and always will be, the one I can trust the most. Unlike Cato he doesn't let his emotions dictate his actions and unlike Clove, he likes me. Simple as that on that front. I never trusted Glimmer either, she was a... well, a bitch if I'm going to be blunt about it. Now that I think of it, where is she? Shouldn't she be complaining by now?

I reached out slowly and grasped Marvel's hand. I heard him gasp softly and gling to it as though it was his only lifeline. I fluttered my eyes open and Marvel's unique features were staring down at me, his eyes swimming with concern. He beams down at me, softening my hair against my head. I force a very weak smile back at him.

"Thank god you're alive. I wouldn't know what to do without you," Marvel mumbles and then gently, secretly kisses my forehead. I'm about to speak when he silences me with his stare then nods his head towards Cato and Clove. Right, Cato would freak if he knew I was awake and he wouldn't be very happy knowing I was sharing this moment with Marvel. Better to talk to him when Cato's not mere feet away.

"Cato! She's awake!" Marvel yells, full of excitement as though he just found out. Marvel is an amazing liar and actor. I must say, I am impressed.

"Great," I hear Clove grumble under her breath. In seconds, Cato's arms are wrapped around me, pulling me close into him. I was gazing at Marvel's face, almost pleading for help. I could see sympathy flash in his deep eyes but it was gone in seconds replaced with concern and happiness which was half for the act and half for reality. Before this I was protecting Katniss with my forged "love" for Cato and now, after days of dreaming and violent nightmares, I couldn't get Alec's voice out of my head, screaming bloody murderer. U was trying my hardest not to flinch away from his touch because every graze set my skin on fire. I was so lost before that I had forgotten, Cato is a killer...

Cato had me curled up securely in his lap and wrapped firmly on his arms like a small, innocent child. He was rocking me ever so lightly back and forth to "sooth" me but all it did was keep me on edge and super tense.

"You scared the hell out of me! Don't ever do that again!" Cato commanded harshly but there was a touch of fear in his voice and I thought back to what he said at training. I'm going to keep you alive Viena Lane if it is the last thing I do... You will not die in these games. I promise you that...

Maybe he wasn't lying to me. Could it be humanly possible that harsh, cruel Cato would want me alive? Let's just say that he does... why? Why would he want to save me out of all the other people here? I know Marvel said there was something special about me what is it so special that he would risk his life to save mine?

My eyes finally focused on Cato's features. His face is all scrunched up and I could almost see his eyes water but that vanished as soon as my eyes found his and he realized it.

"I'm sorry," I grumble, my voice raspy and dry. A harsh cough erupted from my throat and Cato's eyes widened, the "tears" vanished as soon as they appeared almost as if I had dreamt them.

"Clove, go get water," Cato's voice was cruel and unwavering. Clove's mouth opened, about to protest but Cato's harsh gaze silenced her immediately.

"Now." She stormed off in a huff and I wanted so badly to laugh at her childish acts but I knew it would hurt immensely and stopped myself and just stared off after her.

"What happened while I was out?" I choked and Cato's finger went up to my lips, quieting me.

"Well, you've been out for a few days. Glimmer died from the stings and I'm pretty sure Peeta's badly injured from me slicing him up, the traitor," Cato's words were laced with venom. I tried so hard not to look concerned for Peeta's well being but I forced the concern deep down. "Katniss got away and everyone else is still alive. Plus, we got a boy over there on our side for now until we find no use of him." I turned to see a young boy with one of Marvel's spears guarding a large pile of supplies by the creek. What the hell were they thinking? Someone was going to get to that eventually.

Clove came back with the water and I gulped it up instantly, looking like a rabid being. Marvel chuckled at me and I shot him a death glare while still drinking up the water which caused him to laugh even harder.

I stood up, a little wobbly at first but I could get there good enough on my own. I leaned against a large rock and stared at the three careers in front of me. Clove was sending death glares while Cato and Marvel were examining the condition I was in. Cato walked over to me while Marvel turned at pretended to be interested at something on the ground. Traitor...

Cato pushed me against the rock and my eyes widened in horror. His hand reached up to engage in his normal routine as he slides my bangs away from my eyes.

"Cato! I need your help over here!" Clove roars from the right of us at the supply pile. Cato grunts in annoyance and sighs down at me but charges over to her. I don't think I've ever liked Clove better...

I hear Marvel chuckling from below me on the ground and I chucked a pebble at his head.

"Were you really going to make me endure that? You jerk..." but I couldn't help but smile at him as he beamed brightly back at me. He stood up and promptly took Cato's place. My heart jumped at caught in my throat and my palms were sweaty. His hands were on either side of me, his arms blocking any escape.

"Do I make you nervous?" Marvel asks becoming extremely serious. My heart was pounding and my chest was tight as I breathed in and out harshly. I reached up and grabbed his arms gently holding on, feeling the muscle.

"No... you're not like them Marvel," I whisper softly in his ear. I see his eyes widen and his arms grasp my hips and crash me into him.

"I'm no different then Cato... cold hearted... cruel... no mercy... I'm a killer and I will stab anyone who gets in my way of getting out of this alive..." he spits out. It takes me a second but after I stare deep into his eyes I raise my arms and wrap them firmly around his neck, pulling him extremely close to me, almost as if I'm cherishing every second with him. His face is so close to mine...

"Marvel... would you kill me?" I whisper, my lips almost touching his. His arms tighten around my waist as he inches even closer to me but as I start to close my eyes I noticed smoke rising from somewhere in the forest.

"What is that?" I ask confused. Marvel turns and stares at it for a moment while Cato is already calling him over with a knife in his hand. Marvel kisses my forehead, " Stay here, we'll be right back."

I watch them leave as I'm left with the random boy with one of Marvel's spears. Just great... Wait, what if that was Peeta or Katniss? I stood up from my seat on the rock quickly but soon after became extremely dizzy and was forced to sit back down. I heard a rustle come from in beside me and I saw the boy get up with the spear and walk away. Idiot... what was he thinking? I turned to investigate the woods behind me and noticed something moving out of the brush. Katniss's face appeared and stared right at me. Her bow reached up, pointing straight at my chest and my heart froze. What was she doing? She let go and it flew past me hitting something and she looked at me, her eyes full of sympathy and sadness.

Before I knew it I was being thrown up into the air and I could barely comprehend what she just did. She blew up the supplies... she is truly a genius! I lifted my head slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy and saw the three careers racing back towards us. The boy looked completely shocked and confused while Cato, on the other hand, looked pissed.

My ears were pounding from the explosion but I could hear him screaming at the kid, who was trying to explain he had no idea what happened. Suddenly, Cato reached up, took the boys head in his hands and snapped it. I gasped as I watched the boy fall to the ground and I looked down in horror. I felt myself being lifted and couldn't gain the energy to do anything about it.

Cato's blue eyes found mine as his hand caressed my cheek. Marvel was standing behind him, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?" Cato asked cooly. How could he be so damn calm after snapping that boys neck with his own hands? The hands that are currently holding and protecting me.

"Cato! We need to see who did this before they get too far!" I turn to see Katniss gone, Clove standing in her place. Cato lifted me and placed me against a tree trunk and raced into the woods after her. Marvel knelt down in front of me, holding my face in his hands.

"I have to go with them," he whispers sweetly.

"Be careful," I mumble. His eyes are searching mine and I see something in them. Something that I can finally place... desire. Then, he reached down slowly and placed his lips onto mine. My eyes wide at first, finally closed gently and I allowed him to kiss me. His lips moved gently against mine. What am I doing?...

He leaned back and I stared into his eyes. He touched his forehead to mine.

"Viena Lane... I love you," and that's all he said before he stood up and ran into the woods after them. What?... It felt like my whole world had just been turned upside down and I could almost hear all of Panem screaming from the outside. This was completely unexpected and completely strange. He had NEVER mentioned anything even close to the realm of liking me! I mean, where did he pull that from? Sure, he was protective but this was something completely different! I just sat on the ground and watched as the smoke drifted through the air from the pile of supplies that were now singed in every way.

I don't know how long I sat there but it was a while until I was startled by the sound of a cannon going off. My eyes widened and I bounced up off the ground and searched the woods for a sign of anything. I couldn't move... I couldn't breathe... Who was left? THINK VIENA! WHO'S LEFT! Peeta, Katniss, Cato, Clove, Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Foxface and me so who was just killed! Somewhere deep, deep down I was praying it was someone who I didn't truly care that much for. Then, another cannon shot off and echoed through the air and the hair on my arms stood on end. RUN!

I was racing through the woods trying to find anything, absolutely anything to show me who had died. Please god... please... branches were slapping at my face and rocks were piercing the bottom of my foot through my shoe but I forced myself to keep running. There was no way I could stop. I ran and I ran until I could barely breath anymore. When I collapsed I just stared at my surroundings around me. Distantly, about a few yards in front of me, I could hear soft sobs.

I forced my aching legs up towards the sound and found an absolutely terrible sight... Katniss's face was stained with tears, Rue's small body was dead, surrounded by flowers, and Marvel... blood seeping from his stomach... skin pale as snow... was dead...

Katniss's eyes found mine and fear, anger, hate and many other emotions raced through hers as she stared at me. I could tell she was hesitant as of what to do but neither of us could move. Finally, she grabbed her arrows and ran off in a different direction, leaving me to my own fate. I wasted no time running over to Marvel. As my hand reached him, I flinched back instantly as my warm hand touched the cold skin that was now his. His eyes were open, staring right at me and a silver arrow pierced his heart. Tear drops fell from my eyes and plopped down onto his shimmering skin. My fingers cascaded across his eyelashes and pushed his eyes shut so it appeared as though he was merely sleeping. I kept it my sobs as I rose three fingers to my lips, kissed them, then placed them to his stone lips.

I leaned down, placing my head on his stomach and wished his heart was still beating... I felt as if I was waiting to hear it just once more... just once more...

* * *

"Viena... Viena, wake up..." a voice spoke gently. My eyes opened to find that it was now night time and Marvels firm form was no longer beneath me but Cato's was leering over me. He smiled down at me, his face illuminated by the fire we made.

"What happened?..." I mumbled, slowly sitting up so I didn't keel over and puke right then and there

"Well, you passed out-" Cato was cut short by Clove walking up.

"Again," she intruded. Cato sent her a death glare but she merely rolled her eyes and sat down on a log, poking the fire with one of Marvels... one of our spears.

"Marvel was killed... so was the girl from 11 but I'm guessing you already knew that," he mumbled as he turned to stare at the welled up in my eyes again.. Who's left Viena?...

Cato, Clove, Katniss, Peeta, Thresh, Foxface... and me... The numbers were going down every day and I was starting to hope that it would be over... that somehow someone would come up with a brilliant plan to kill us all.

"Oh, and the game makers made a change saying that two tributes can be victors as long as there from the same team," Cato finished, both of them looking at me now. I nodded knowingly. I knew exactly why they would do something like that.

"They want Katniss and Peeta to win..." I mumbled, throwing a stick into the fire. Their eyes widen as they hear this.

"How do you know that?" Clove asks, uncertain, the normal venom no longer in her voice.

"Well, they've put up the best show. Made the best game... Peeta's devoted love to Katniss, Katniss's unyielding faith and strength, her volunteering... everything they've done has made this year one of the best games that they have ever had. They're making people WANT to watch. We're all disposable, they're just less so," I finish, looking at them.

They start to understand as they finally nod to my opinion.

"Yeah well, everyone in Panem is disposable," Clove says before she stands up and walks away. I stare after her confused but Cato just laughs.  
"Don't mind her... she always has had quite a temper and very large opinions," Cato smiles at me but all I do is stare blankly at him. That causes a frown to form on his face and that's when I look away from him. I can't bare to give him sympathy now... Not after everything...

"Viena..." Cato's voice sounds pleading like a childs but I didn't cave in. "Viena please..." I sighed and flipped my eyes to look at him. His face was scrunched up as he attempted to hold emotions back from me. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry about Alec... I'm sorry I haven't been protecting you like I said I would. I'm sorry I'm not the person you were starting to believe I was. I'm sorry that I can't be the knight in shining armor and I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect guy. Most of all, I'm sorry that I can't seem to get you to see who I really am... I've been trained to be a killer since a was a kid... It's in my veins and there has never been anything or anyone that has wanted to change that until now!" he finished off yelling at me, his eyes wild. Small shimmering tears were dripping down his face and his eyes were red.

"Cato... I-" but he cut me off with his hand.

"Let me finish. I've never lied to you Viena and I sure as hell am not about to start now. I am a killer, you out of all people should know that and I'm not going to deny it. I didn't feel a damn thing when I snapped that kids neck the other day but I can promise you right now that I have been seeing his face every damn night in my dreams and no matter how hard I try it won't go away! Despite popular belief Viena, I am a human being! I feel, I breathe, and I love and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to stop loving you..." and that's where he faltered. His eyes closed shut and the tears were freely flowing now. His hands were clutched together so you could see his veins in his arms. His shoulders were lifted up in a protective manner and it looked as if at any moment he would explode.

Then it hit me... Cato loved me... That was the second time this week that someone had admitted their feelings for me and I had no freakin clue what to say back to them. All I knew was that with Cato, I would have to approach the situation very carefully. If I said or did the wrong thing, I could set him off and he could lose it. I could see his shoulders shaking violently and I couldn't control the urge anymore. I stepped over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into me so his back was lying against my stomach and his legs were in between mine.

I couldn't say anything so I just held him trying my hardest to comfort the killer who just couldn't contain it anymore... He was right, in a way we were all killers. Killers that were trained by the Capitol to be apart of these games, the games that were made just to keep us in order and in our rightful place. Yet, in the end, we were all human beings weren't we? Even the toughest of us still had feelings, still hurt, still cried, and still loved.

About an hour later, Cato had calmed down and fallen asleep in my arms. Even though Panem was probably eating this up, it made me extremely uncomfortable despite everything he had said. Then... I looked down at him. The fire Clove had built was shining the light on his face perfectly so it made him look like a sleeping child. His eyes were fluttering back in forth as he was probably having another nightmare about the horrors we had all faced her and his lips were parted just enough so that slight air could pass back and forth as he breathed deeply. I couldn't help but smile down at him.

I tried to remember the old times, the easier times. Back at training it wasn't so hard and the people that were now dead, my enemies or the people who now frightened me were my friends. Cato was extremely charming and made me lose my breath everytime he looked at me and Katniss, who I thought was an ally, was starting to become a target. Rue and Alec, our youngest most innocent tributes were dead and Marvel, the guy I trusted most was killed by none other than Katniss Everdeen herself. I guess, if there was anyone I could want to lose to, it would be Katniss and Peeta, especially now that two from the same team can win. I wouldn't mind having them be the victors of the 74th hunger games and if I had a choice of who I want to kill me... it would be Peeta. Calm, collected, kind Peeta is the person I want to end my life. He's the only one still here who's pure enough to deserve to live through this.  
"You better make him happy," Clove threatens. I look up at her from my daydreaming and question her.

"What?" I asked, completely confused especially since I wasn't really paying attention. She scoffs and points down at Cato, who's completely asleep on top of me.

"Cato, he loves you and is completely happy with merely being near you. If you make him happy... then I guess I'm happy too..." Clove finishes as she leans against a fallen tree. She closes her eyes, her blade tucked securely under her arm. I want to reply but I know exactly what she means. Cato loves me... she cares a great deal for Cato. I always believed true love was accepting whatever made the person you love happy even if it kills you and that's what she was doing. Maybe... just maybe, Clove wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**AN:** Oh my god, I am so freakin sorry guys! This took way longer to write than I wanted it to and it's short which I'm really freakin sorry about... I promise the next one will be up soon and I am so thankful for your patience! I had to get my friend to yell at me so I would finish this chapter... Anyway, thanks for waiting and I hope this chapter was well worth the wait! Please review and tell me what you think! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for the reviews and your support! Much love **- Jenna**


	7. I Love You

**AN: **So, this chapter is not only longer but I got it up A LOT faster, thank god. I guess I owe you guys an explanation for last time. Well, school was kicking my butt, I had choir stuff, concerts, friends, I got sick, had to babysit, had a yard sale, and I had to fit family time in there at some point so, that's why it took me so darn long to update last time. Anyway, I'm glad I could get this one up sooner! I hope you enjoy it! We only have one more chapter after this one, I know, it's crazy to think about. If you guys agree to it, I'm going to keep writing onto the second book. Thanks for reading and being so amazing guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!

**Dare to Breathe**  
**Chapter 7: I love you**

* * *

The sun was barely rising over the treeline when I woke up the next morning. I was now wrapped in Cato's arms instead of it being the other way around and for the first time since I got into these games I found myself not caring. Cato's breathing was deep and calming and I felt my heart beating in time with his. His warmth raising up and surrounding me just like his arms were, wrapped firmly around my waist. My head was resting on his chest and my hands were wrapped comfortably around his neck.

Clove was now laying down on the mud below her with her knife still securely placed in between her arms and her body. I smiled over at her because despite everything she looked at peace and serene laying there without a worry in the world in a universe of sleep and dreams. I wondered and hoped that her dreams were filled with pleasant thoughts not nightmares like Cato and I had.

I felt movement beneath me and looked down to see Cato squinting his eyes together as he tried to wake from his slumber. A small smile graced my lips as I stared down at him. He let out a small yawn and finally opened his eyes slowly to gaze upon me. It took him a minute before he could process where he was and what was happening but when he did a bright smile appeared on his lips. It was the most wonderful feeling, seeing that smile there and I made a mental picture of the moment that I would forever cherish.

"Good morning sleepy head," I mumble, my morning voice slowly drifting away into the air around us. His eyes shone with a light that I was just now seeing. The blue was like the sea I longed to be back in at home and I clung to the feeling.

"Good morning," he replied, moving my bangs from my eyes like he always did only this time his hand reached around to my neck and pulled me down so his lips could reach up and plant a smooth kiss on my forehead. I allowed him to do so an even relished in the feeling a little bit. Then... I thought about Marvel and how the last thing he did was kiss me... Marvel, my best friend, my trusted advisor. These games sure did take everything special that you can possibly have. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm..." I mumbled, attempting to put all my thoughts into one big one, "I'm thinking about Marvel, Alec, my sister, my home, the games... I'm thinking about everything that one person can possibly think about at one time I guess," I finish, looking deeply into his eyes. He was searching me, trying to understand me and he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he asked.

"What about it all?" he asks, treading carefully on a dangerous road knowing very well that my mind could break at any moment and a flood could charge down.

"Did you know Marvel loved me?" I started. By the confused look on Cato's face I could assume that he didn't so I continued, "He confessed right before Katniss shot him through the heart with her arrow. It's ironic now that I think about it.. Did you know I promised Alec I would protect him throughout the games? It killed me that I couldn't even protect him ten minutes into them. I'm trying so hard to survive because I promised my sister I would and yet I find myself praying that someone would kill us all so this could be over as soon as possible. Then I get to thinking about what will happen if I do win... Nothing will ever be the same when I get home. No one will ever look at me the same and I will be plagued with nightmares for the rest of my life just like..." I couldn't finish Annie's name but it echoed through my mind like a pure spot of sunshine. Cato nodded in understanding, realizing right away who I was talking about. Everyone in the games knew about Annie. I think President Snow used her as an example to people who tried to defy him...

"When do you have enough time to think about all of this?" Cato asks in a joking manner. We both laugh together and I turn to lay my head on his chest so I can feel the vibrations as the laughter runs through him like the wind.

"That's a good question. When I have the answer to that you'll be the first one to know, I promise," I finish off in a whisper as I speak those two words. Promise. It seems to be a word that is spoken so often yet broken even more often than it's said. Would I be able to keep this one or would I break it as well?

"I really do love you Viena... That girl I was talking about in the interview with Caesar was you. Ever since you kicked my butt in the training ring. You know, I was so close to smashing your head in but I looked into your eyes and something stopped me. It's as if this universal force was telling me I needed you and I couldn't find the strength to do it. Ever since then I can't seem to live without you," Cato divulges and for the first time since I met him I feel as if I'm seeing Cato the man instead of Cato the killer.

I raise my head up to look into those beautiful blue eyes and I just stare at him. His smile is gentle and giving. At this moment in time, he's giving everything to me. He's offering me everything that he is on a silver platter and I am so tempted to reach out and hold onto it forever.

"Cato... I-"

"Ladies and gentleman we have another announcement. It seems one person from each group needs something, bad. We're going to have a banquet in the cornucopia where you will be giving those things. Don't be late," Claudius's voice echoed out and I stared at Cato with wide eyes. We both sat up and Clove was pushing herself up from her position on the ground. We were starving. We hadn't had a chance to look for any form of food since ours was blown to hell.

"We have to go," Clove supplies. We all know we have to considering at this point our biggest threat in this competition is Katniss... Armor from her arrows? I know that's what they want even though I'd be up for some good food about now but they thing we need is armor. It's the only thing that will save us.

"Let's come up with a plan then, who's the fastest?" I ask already planning out everything in my head. Clove raises her hand and I can't help but to agree. She's small and pretty quick. "Good, you'll run out when we say you're in the clear and grab what we need. Cato will be on the south side and I'll be on the north so we can cover you pretty good to make sure no one's coming at you. If you get into any trouble, all you'll need to do is holler. Okay? Good enough plan for you guys?" I ask them both and when the nod we grab our stuff and start to head out. It would take probably an hour or so to get to the cornucopia and we didn't know if we were going to run into any trouble on the way there.

Our feet crunched twigs and leaves below us as we walked swiftly, almost like a heard. Cato was grabbing onto my hand for dear life while Clove was marching firmly in front of us. I sent him a reassuring smile when we got pretty close. This was going to work, we were going to get food and everyone was going to get out without a scratch. Well, that's what I was telling myself so that I didn't freak out. The only reason they planned this whole thing was so that we would all come together to one place so it's a better chance of us tearing each others throats out like before. They must have thought we were too separated and the viewers were most likely getting bored.

When we reached the opening to the end of the woods, Cato kissed my forehead then ran over to his post and Clove and I did the same with ours. We waited for at least five minutes just to make sure no one was going to do anything crazy. There was a small table in the middle with five bags with the remaining districts numbers on them. All Clove had to do was grab both 2 and 4 and run back towards us. I was about to signal Cato to signal Clove when I saw Katniss jump out and Foxface right after her. Of course, foxface was really fast so she was in and out in seconds but Clove saw her opening to do something stupid and took it.

Katniss ran up to get her bag when Clove's knife swung right up and sliced her cheek. I flinched internally and made a move to race out to them but I saw Cato raise his hand to stop me. He shook his head and smiled. He wanted them to fight this out... He wanted Clove to kill Katniss. I wasn't really sure what to do so I just stood there frozen and watched. Katniss sure did put up a good fight but before I knew it Clove was on top, making threats and tormenting her with Rue's death. I heard something about Peeta being sick and that worried me, there was probably medicine in the pack so if Katniss died, so would he.

Out of nowhere Thresh ran up, grabbing Clove and slammed her against the metal dome. Cato and I were both stunned. Our bodies couldn't move to help her. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't force my body to move.

"CATO!" Clove screamed at the top of her lungs. Cato didn't even flinch, he just stood there, eyes completely wide and in the middle of another scream, Thresh cut her off by slamming her once more. I watched as she fell to the floor in a heap the life rising from her body. Thresh ran off, grabbing both his bag and our, leaving Katniss and a scream rose from my throat as I found my legs finally moving towards Clove's broken body. Katniss spotted me and looked completely petrified. She flung herself up, grabbed her bag and sprinted out of there. I reached Clove's body and lifted her head onto my lap. I moved her hair out of her face and stared down into her dark eyes.

Cato was beside me in an instant and we both jumped when the cannon sounded. Cato fingers drifted over her eyes and shut them close for the last time. I picked her up and Layed her down by the woods. I placed her knife in her hand and placed the other one over it. She would have wanted everyone to see that she went down fighting until the very end. I looked back and saw Cato leaning against the cornucopia staring off into the distance. Stumbling over, I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Despite everything, I knew that Clove was like a little sister to him and that losing her would hurt more than anything else.

"Cato..." I whispered into him. He moved closer to me, draining my warmth and comfort into him. I place my head on his shoulder and wait for him to tell me anything he needs to since I don't want to push anything.

"I'm going to kill him Viena... I'm going to kill him if it's the last damn thing I do!" he finishes off yelling at the sky, cursing out the capitol for taking everything away from him. I lay my head firmly on his chest and our hearts were beating in time with each other and I couldn't help but smile at him. My smile faded when I felt moist tears hit my hand. I looked up to see his expression stone but his eyes swam with hatred and I knew he will never let Thresh leave these games alive.

I watched as the sun started to set faster than normal and the end of another day sounded and thank god for that. I forced Cato to lay down beside the cornucopia and I nestled myself into the nook of his arm and held onto him tight. Another day over and another day awaiting when the sun rose.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sound of Cato's mumbling only it was harsh and quick in tempo. There was something really off about it. I squinted my eyes open to find Cato's head thrashing back and forth uncontrollably. He was having a nightmare. His breathing was rapid and quick like he was gasping for air and I shot up to get a good examination of the situation. His body was starting to move along with his head and concern rushed through my bones.

"No.. NO...NO!" Cato was screaming at the top of his lungs, his body flailing like an uncontained disease. I straddled his waist and held him down as I grabbed his face in my small hands.

"CATO!" I yelled harshly, attempting to get through the barrier he had created around himself and this dream. It seemed to work because his eyes shot open, bloodshot and crazy. I was completely terrified of the sight below me. His hands shot up and grasped my tender neck and he was squeezing. My hands were now firmly placed around his wrists trying to stop him. "Cato... it's just me... you're safe... you're alive and you're with me. Think Cato..." I croaked out, my fingers scratching at his hand as I tried to pry them away from my jugular. It seemed to be working because his grasp loosened quite a bit. His hands fell and covered his own face in shame his body started to shake.

I climbed off, pulled him up into a sitting position then held him. I rocked him back and forth in a soothing manner and hummed a gentle song. As he leaned into me and clung to my small form for support I decided to sing the song instead.

"I don't know where I am.. I don't know this place, don't recognize anybody just the same old empty face. See these people they lie and I don't know who to believe anymore. But there comes you to keep my safe from harm. There comes you to take me in your arms. Is it just a game? I don't know... Is it just a game? I don't know... Pleading eyes that break my heart, so homesick and confused. But I know I must play my part and tears I must conceive. But there comes you to keep me safe from harm. There comes you to take me in your arms. Is it just a game? I don't know... To keep you safe from her bow. Take my hand and my heart races... Flames illuminate their faces and we're all on fire. Blow a kiss to the crowd. They're our only hope now. And I know my place...and I know my place... we're all just pieces in their games..." I finish off and Cato's completely calm now, he even chuckles softly.

"Never were words more true than now," he whispers against me and it causes a smile to erupt from me.

"What happened?..." I ask cautiously, "In your dream?" He stiffens next to me and sits up to look at me.

"I lost you," he says harshly, now standing. He grabbed his sword from the moist ground below us and takes off in the direction we saw Thresh go off with our supplies the other day. I jump up and race after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I inquire, my stomach fluttering and my heart racing. I was secretly praying he would say going to the bathroom or something simple but I knew deep down that I would get no such luck from him at this point.

"I'm going to find that guy, kill him and take back what is ours," Cato announces, still marching full speed towards the woods. I reached out and grasped his arm, pulling him around towards me.

"Don't do something stupid and rash Cato! Think about this. Don't go... for me," I'm pleading now, my eyes full of sorrow and I know he can see it but his expression doesn't change in the slightest.

"Clove deserves to be avenged and I want what's mine so there's no chance in hell I'm not going after this guy," Cato says in finality, turning back to walk away once again but before he can, I pull him back and do the one thing I never in this lifetime believed I would ever do. I grabbed the back of Cato's neck, pulled him full force towards me and kissed him. I moved my lips fervently around his and pressed my body close. Cato's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me as close as possible to his body and my arms wrapped around his neck, and we kissed with all the fierceness we had been withholding since we got into the games. When we pulled away for air I was dizzy and weak.

Cato pushed his forehead to mine and a light chuckle rose from his chest and filled the air with its brightness and this forced a smile to my newly moist lips.  
"I've been waiting for that," Cato admits, opening his blue eyes to look deep into mine. Our breathing was hitched a bit and our bodies were tangled in a messy puzzle. His hands were running up and down my body; my fingers were tangled deep in his hair.

"Please don't go Cato..." I mumble against him. His mouth opens as he begins to reply but we're cut off by a cannon. My heart leaps and we look around in anticipation for the impossible. We're on the lookout for anything and we wait for the coast to be clear in our area. After a few moments of silence, Cato bends down and grabs our only bag of supplies. He grabs my hand with his free one and we start off for the woods once more.

"I can only hope it was fire girl," Cato mumbles, his words harsh and quick. I keep my mouth shut and merely squeeze his hand for comfort. "We'll walk the perimeter and wait for Thresh to come to us, how about that?" I nod to his question and we walk on.

After hours of walking the perimeter, my stomach growls and I ask Cato about food but he's so intense on finding Thresh that he ignores his own hunger and keeps walking and I have no other choice but to follow him. This man right here, no matter how lost, was all I had left in this competition. I wasn't about to lose him.

Later that day the game makers moved the clock along and night approached much faster than it should have. I made a small fire quickly with my skills and found some non poisonous berries to still our hunger. We made our camp at the edge of the woods since Cato was so intent on finding and killing Thresh. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and I knew he would drive himself insane with this task. He scanned the area over and over again for any type of movement. All I could do was watch and eat.

When I heard rustling coming from behind me I swung around, my knife in hand and ready for anything. Cato's arms were wrapped protectively around my waist as his knife was pointed right now to me. The rustling stopped for a second and I took the moment to breath deeply, realizing that maybe it was just a small animal. Suddenly, a war cry filled the air and Thresh threw himself at me. I dodged him frantically and Cato had his sword as his throat. Thresh spun him around, successfully knocking Cato's weapon out of his reach. It was hand to hand combat now since in the craziness I seemed to have dropped mine.  
Thresh's fist spun forward, knocking Cato right in the jaw but he barely stumbled before he was throwing punches of his own. I was frozen still, not sure of what to do in a situation like this. Thresh kicked the back of Cato's knee which caused him to stumble then kicked him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Cato was on the floor, attempting to catch his breath and Thresh was already planning his next move.

I raced over and leapt on his back as I tried to distract him from destroying my one last hope. The one last person I cared about in here was in danger and I wasn't about to let him die. Thresh reached his arm back but I dodged him efficiently. He stumbled back and ran me into a tree, knocking the air out of my lungs. My grip loosened and Thresh caught me, picked me up in the air and threw me to the ground. I received a stabbing pain to my head.

Cato screamed out and ran full speed at him, a rock in his hand. Raising it, he slammed it against Thresh's head over and over again. The first blow rendered him unable to do much so all he did was stare up at Cato, his body unconscious but his mind very much aware of what was happening. He attempted to reach his hands out but Cato stabbed a knife into them, holding them to the earth below him. Blood was seeping from Thresh's head and my body ached.

"Cato..." the rock kept coming down on him, Cato's eyes wide with hatred, "Cato!" I screamed as loudly as my vocal chords would allow and he stopped his arm mid air and stared at me. His eyes softened considerably and I didn't realize I was crying until he was wiping the tears from my eyes. My head was in his lap and I stared at Thresh. His eyes were wide open, staring at mine while his chest rose up ever so slightly. It was the only thing hinting that he was still alive.

Cato was rocking me back and forth, whispering words I wasn't taking in. I just stared at Thresh and he stared at me. A single solitary tear fell from his eyes and one last breath left his lungs. I choked on a sob and turned to look up at Cato, who was bleeding all over. Crimson liquid was flowing from his head and mouth and I reached up to wipe it away.

A howl sounded through the woods and stopped us from all movement. Our heads turned towards the cry and out of nowhere, a large dog popped out of the bushes. It took me a second but I recognized this animal immediately.

"Alec..." I mumbled in disbelief.

"RUN!" Cato screamed at the top of his lungs, a cannon firing in the sky. I bounced up and we were sprinting towards the cornucopia with all we had. We noticed Katniss and Peeta doing the same thing from the other side but their faces were blurred as I realized a wave of dizziness was overcoming me. I reached up and felt blood leaking down on the back of my head and I forced myself to move even faster. The hounds were stampeding towards us and our feet were floating around the ground. Cato jumped up onto the cornucopia, turning and reaching down to pull me up next to him.

I hopped up and grasped his hands as he hauled me up next to him. We noticed Peeta and Katniss looking down at the hounds and Cato ran towards them, slamming his first against Katniss's hand. A small yelp rose from my throat as she fell. Peeta yelled and started throwing punches at Cato but he wasn't strong enough. Cato picked him up and threw him against the cornucopia and Katniss hit him on the skull and they started to fight each other. She fell and Cato had his hands wrapped around her throat choking her. Peeta started towards him and stumbled over and blocked Peeta but I was too weak and he smacked my head with his fist and I fell to the ground in a heap. Peeta pulled Cato of Katniss and they engaged in a fight while Katniss caught her breath. I watched helplessly as she pulled an arrow out and armed her bow, pointing it at Cato.

She was too late though, Cato had Peeta's head in a lock, blocking his body from Katniss's arrows. Peeta's hand was stretched out and his eyes pleading towards her. I attempting pushing myself up but I fell down, my head spinning and my whole body aching. Cato's eyes widened in horror down at me and Katniss turned for two seconds to look down at me.

"You can't shoot me without hurting him," Cato taunted, his grip tightening on Peeta and I know he's trying to move her attention away from me so she can't hurt me but is focused on them instead. Katniss moved her bow to get a better shot and Cato adjusted. "Ooo," he teased as a small laugh erupted from his chest. "You know, I never had a chance at this did I? I was always going to lose. I just didn't know till now," he mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. A painful moan escaped from my lips and Peeta's eyes left Katniss as he stared down at me. A frown formed on his lips as he looked at my condition which I can assume isn't that great. Sorrow fills his eyes and I send him a pained look, asking silently for forgiveness which I know I don't deserve.

"Is this what they wanted to hear, huh?" Cato screamed looking around for cameras, "But maybe I can have one last kill..." his grip tightens even more around Peeta's neck. "I can do this... I can still do this," he finishes and I know he means he can snap Peeta's neck. Before I can tell what's happening though I see Peeta point to Cato's hand and my heart starts to race. My mouth opens to scream but Katniss's arrow is already released from her bow.

"CATO!" a strained howl ejects from my throat and I watch as he screams in terror and falls to his death down to the mutts below. Peeta is touching his throat and Katniss runs to the edge. Cato's screams pierce the night air and my mind starts to drift away... Cato... Cato...

* * *

**AN:** OOOO, that was interesting! So, one more chapter after this, I know crazy isn't it? But don't worry, this is far from the end. If enough people agree, I will make a sequel to this and the story of Viena Lane will continue! Thanks for reading everyone, I am begging for reviews again because they make me super happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much love - **Jenna**


	8. Epilogue: The Last Game

**AN: **Well, this is the final chapter of "Dare to Breathe". It's been a long road that I am very pleased to have decided to take. The games are over and Cato is dead so what happens now? Why isn't Viena dead? Well, all of your questions will be answered by this last chapter and as I said last time, if you all agree, I will continue this story onto the next book and the story of Viena Lane will continue then. Does anyone else think I'm torturing this poor girl? My poor character is just losing everything! Oh well, that's just how it goes I guess. Anyway, thanks for all of you being so amazing and staying with me through this whole experience. I am truly honored. Thanks guys! Onto Chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Hunger Games" or anything in it. That honor goes to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own my OC and her family/friends and anything else I make up!

**Dare to Breathe**  
**Chapter 8: The Final Game**

* * *

Where was I? This dark atmosphere of whispering voices and gentle sorrows. Where was I? Everything on my body hurt; it felt as if I was being dipped in acid over and over again. What was happening to me? My eyes would flutter open momentarily but just as soon as they would open, they would weaken and close shut again. I attempted moving my body but my muscles weren't responding to my brain. What had they done to me? Most importantly, why wasn't I dead? Did the impossible happen and did I actually win the 74th Annual Hunger Games? I highly doubt it considering I was, am, half dead and Katniss was running around almost crystal clear of any wounds.

Then Cato's face floated across my mind and agony seared deep into my heart and I cried out in pure torment. I shook my head violently back and forth and I wailed at the top of my lungs. Cato's name slipped off of my lips more than once and I was praying that they would kill me, send me away from this misery.

"Kill me..." I cried but why would they grant me this small mercy? Whoever these people were, they owed me nothing. I felt a prick on my arm and my mind gave away again, falling into my nightmares...

The next time I woke up, I was nearly blinded by a giant white light that surrounded me. Voices were mumbling loudly around me and when I opened my eyes, their faces were blurred into complete nothingness. They simply looked like a massive hodgepodge of globs that sunk together. They were moving around frantically and for the first time since I entered the games, his name left my lips. The person who I realized I was missing more than anyone else in the entire world.

"Finnick... Finnick..." I whispered over and over again, full of melancholy sorrow. The blobs stopped moving instantly and I could only assume that they were staring down at me. One apologized and I was once again poked in the arm with an unknown object and my world evaporated around me and I fell into one with my nightmares once more.

The third and final time I woke up was when everything became more clear. My eyes opened slowly and the room was filled was a gentle light this time that was, in a way, soothing. The walls were a gentle white and there wasn't much to the room but a bed, a nightstand, and a closet in the corner. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them once more just so I was sure that I wasn't dreaming. My body was sore but it no longer ached in agonizing pain and for that, I was thankful. I pushed away the small blanket that covered me and swung my legs over the side of the bed, standing gentle on them so I could test my own strength.

I wobbled a bit at first like the first time I went out on a boat but I found my balance and let go of the wall, successfully standing on my own two feet. A small smile appeared on my chapped lips and I walked over to the door in front of me. I hesitated because I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know exactly what was behind it. My hand reached out but stopped suddenly and I pulled back. What if this was it? What if the Capitol just wanted me well enough so they could torture me after? No, stop thinking like that Viena.. I forced my hand to reach back out and turn the knob, swinging the door open.

Outside stood two strong looking men talking with each other, bright smiles on their faces. They turned to look at me, startled but their smiles did not dissipate.

"Aw, you're awake. Welcome back to the real world Ms. Lane," the one on the left greated. His was probably in his early twenties if I had to guess. His brown hair was messy atop his head and his skin was pale but he looked extremely healthy. A gun was wrapped around his back and his clothes looked as if he were a soldier from an old book. The man on the right was smiling so brightly it startled me at first. He was blonde and rather handsome with the same attire as the other.

"And you two are?..." I asked, my voice raspy and weak. It was extremely dry from lack of water I'm guessing. The blonde's smile disappeared and he raced into my room in an instant. My eyes widened and I stared at the brunette waiting for an explanation to everything that was going on.

"Well, I'm Carth and the jittery brunette who disappeared behind you is Micah. We're your bodyguards while you're staying here," Carth finished, smiling brightly at me. I opened my mouth to argue but was met with Micah handing me a glass of water. I grasped it thankfully from his hands and guided it to my lips, quenching my thirst. My eyes fluttered shut and I enjoyed the coolness of the liquid as it slipped past my teeth and down my throat. I opened my eyes then gave the glass back to Micah who smiled weakly at me. Nodding, he went back to my room, leaving me with the staring Carth.

"Where is this place exactly?" I asked, my confusion and curiosity heightening. Micah came back out and took his place next to Carth while they stayed silent. I waited for an answer but all they did was glance nervously at each other. "Well?" I questioned, losing my patience. I just got out of the games, I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with any more after... after everything that happened.

"I don't think we're exactly the right ones to explain that to you ma'm," Micah trailed off. This was the first time I had heard him talk. His voice was soft and gentle, deep. Almost as if he was attempting to calm a frightened child. Let me say, I am no child. Carth walked over to me and offered me his arm. Micah followed suit, doing the same. I shook my head at them but grabbed both of their arms all the same. I then realized that they probably didn't want me to fall over. Makes sense, I felt like I was on a ship out at sea with how wobbly I was becoming.

The place, wherever I was, seemed to blend together all around me. There was no color, no splash of light on anything. All the paint was neutral and it was starting to get to me. Reminded me too much of everything I had lost. My home... that place I knew I would most likely never return to again. The walk to wherever we were going was silent.

The boys were holding me pretty tight and, in a way, it was comforting. Flashes of Cato and the games kept entering my mind and I wanted to stumble. If they hadn't been there, I would have fallen long ago.

We finally entered this small room and they flashed their arm to a computer. The door opened and I was met with strange looks and curious glances. An older skinny woman walked up to me. She had this feeling as if she was in command so I attempted to stand a little straighter for her. Needless to say, I failed miserably.

"Hello Viena. I'm glad you're finally up. I'm President Coin of District 13," The woman announced. My heart stopped and my eyes widened. Wait, did I hear that right?

"But, District 13 was destroyed..." I mumbled feebly. Coin nodded to Carth and Micah and they saluted, leaving my side. Teetering on the heels of me feet, I almost fell over and yearned for my guards to come back.

"That's what everyone else thinks. We've been up and running for a while now," Coin was straight to the point, no bullshit. Something I sorely needed right now.

"Well, that's all dandy but why the hell did you bring me here?" frustration boiled deep inside. I wanted to know everything.

"We need your help," Coin starts, "You're going to be our spy. Our soldier on the inside as it were." I stared emotionless at her and she stared right back. It resembled a contest and neither of us were backing down. I raised my eyes, waiting for more details. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to the news she had given me. Coin sighed, "We need you to fake being a Capitol stylist slash victor helper. We need you to be next to Katniss at all times. We need you to befriend Katniss Everdeen."

I croaked and lost my breath instantly. Katniss Everdeen... the murderer of Cato... my Cato... My knees weakened and I began to fall. I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me and set me down in a chair. Carth was kneeling down in front of me, his eyes filled with concern. Shaking my head, I attempted to catch my breath. Everything was flooding back to me now like a wave. I put two and two together, piecing everything in place. They saved me from the games to protect Katniss Everdeen. Most likely to start a rebellion. I mean, who better then the girl on fire to set the flame and get the party rolling. Then something else hit me.

"You didn't save Cato... why me? Why would you save me? Why would you chose me?" My voice raised in tone and everyone in the room ceased what they were doing to listen in. Coin's facial expression never changed as she explained the situation.

Her mouth opened, "You two reacted well to each other. As for your friend, he wasn't needed. We had no use for him so why save him? He was a pawn, nothing more." My vision blurred and I started seeing red. Pushing myself out of my chair, I reached out to Coin, fury in my eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Choosing who lives and who dies? You're not God! I should be dead!" my voice cracked as I screamed at the top of my lungs. Micah and Carth were pulling me out. I must have hit one of them because my hand was turning sore and it was beginning to bruise. I must have been an interesting sight with my wild eyes, my flailing limbs, and screeching cry but I didn't care. I continued to scream, "DO YOU HEAR ME! I SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Micah picked me up into his arms, clinging to me. I buried my head in his collar as tears streamed down my face and sobs wracked my small frame. I cried out into the night, wallowing in my own pain. I was praying for something to happen... for a miracle. I prayed for all of this to be a dream that somehow I would wake up. I pinched myself on the arm, I cringed at the pain and noticed I wasn't waking up. I gave up, slumping down into Micah's arms, pulling him closer for comfort. My weeping echoed through the halls and the only other thing you could hear was the boys footsteps from their boots. Forcing my eyes shut, I slipped away into a sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache and regretted screaming and crying so much the day before. My eyes flitted open and I noticed Micah had fallen asleep in a chair next to my bed. A smile made its way up to my chapped lips and I found I couldn't help it. He looked like a small child sleeping next to me. Those two boys were probably the only good thing about this whole mess.

Then it hit me, how in the world could I force myself to help Katniss? I don't think I have the strength to even attempt something like that right now. Don't get me wrong, a rebellion would be amazing but did it have to be Katniss? Why not Peeta? I have a lot less against him and at least the guy was genuine.  
Micah stirred as I pushed myself up and off my bed. My legs hung across the side and Micah stared softly at me, his face full of sleep and light bags under his eyes. A small smile danced across his lips and I gratefully returned it. He handed me a glass of water which I gulped down once again. We sat in a comfortable silence as I contemplated the recent events.

"You should do it you know," I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and tried to decipher his words, "Join the cause. You should be Katniss's tour guide and victor helper.. I saw what they did to you in the games and I believe you have more reason than most people out there and certainly everyone in here..." My mouth agape, I realized the truth in his words and hated myself for it.

Downfalls: Seeing Katniss, having to be next to Katniss, and remembering everything. Upside: Kill Snow, no more games, rebellion, the truth is out, going home, and seeing everyone if only for one more time. Damn, I hated that the ups reigned triumphant over the downs of this whole thing. I major sigh fell from my throat and I nodded.

"I think you're right Micah..." my voice faltered. "Where do I go from here? If, I accept." Micah beamed at me, taking ahold of my hand.

"You won't regret it," he reassured, squeezing my hand, "Let's go get you ready!" Ready for what?

* * *

Hours after telling coin I agreed to her madness, she forced a whole new look on me. If I was to go undercover, no one could recognize me. The worst part? It reminded me of the games all over again. I was gazing at myself in the mirror and had to appreciate the rogue Captiol stylists work. My hair was flowing everywhere in major dark curls all the way down to my hips. Fake flame tattoos graced my arms. My makeup was darn around the eyes and light everywhere else so it looked as if I glowed. Red lipstick flew from my lips every time I opened my mouth. My dresses were long and black, red, and orange. I was, in short, a flame. I guess it made sense if I was to be spending time with Katniss, the girl on fire.

My heels were towering above the ground and my jewelry was top notch. I looked pretty damn good. Plutarch Heavensbee, the new Hunger Games maker slash rebel, was filling me in on my new life. After an hour or so he made me recite it back to him.

"Now, tell me everything I need to know about you," he stated proudly. I took in a deep breath and started out on my fake identity.

"My name is Vera Love. I was born and raised in the Capitol and have been alive for 19 years. Yes I am young, but experienced in the ways of the Districts and should be able to keep Katniss Everdeen safe and happy. My parents died when I was young so I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle who had no children of their own. I like steak and potatoes and my favorite color is yellow like the sunshine in paintings. I'm not very fond of Capitol ways but I go along with it because I believe there is nothing I can do. I am here to help Katniss with whatever she needs," I finally finished, gazing off into the distance.

A few hours earlier I watched the after game interview. Peeta looked charming and Katniss was stunning in Cinna's dress once again. They didn't look sad but relieved. They did talk about me a bit since everyone was confused by the small friendships I had with both of them separately. They asked how they felt about Cato and I. They had the decency to merely say that they missed me. Sadly enough, this didn't make me feel better but it didn't need to. Not anymore.

Plutarch was mumbling on and on about something but I wasn't listening. I just smiled at him because that's what Vera Love would do and she was the new me. The more I thought about it the more I realized that the games weren't over but had just begun.

* * *

**AN:** And there it is ladies and gentlemen. The end to "Dare to Breathe" and I couldn't be more excited! Sorry it took so long but I'm finally out of school and it's summertime so I'll be doing LOTS of writing! That's good news for you. So, I need you guys to tell me if you're up for a sequel or not. It's all up to you. If I get at least three people to say yes then hell, I'll do it! I thank all of you for reading this to the very end. I don't know what I would do without you! Much Love **- Jenna**


End file.
